Next time i see her
by avrilstar
Summary: “Next time I see country club princess I’m going to launch her and her pink cart right into the lake!” What does happen the next time Chad sees her....
1. Chapter 1

Um usually I do Tropay's but I'm really liking this pairing here you go's!

**Half a sobbing pineapple:**

"Next time I see country club princess I'm going to launch her and her pink cart right into the lake!" Chad was fuming, to hell with Troy and all the attention he had been getting, to hell with this crappy job and to hell with Sharpay Evans, never mind how hot she looked in a golf dress!

Still fuming he left the kitchen and went for a jog, it was the only thing he could do right now, short of smashing something.

He had been jogging and walking on and off around Lava Springs now, for a couple of hours. The end of the day was approaching, bringing with it a golden sky, this did nothing to pacify Chad's mind however, if anything he found himself more angry then ever and he still couldn't get that dam image of that dam blonde out of his mind.

Later suited up and serving said blonde, her family and his best mate in the dinner room, he found himself fighting the urge to smash a plate on top of Troy's increasingly growing head. And it didn't hep that Sharpay was looking hot, (again), did that chick have a different look for every occasion?

Later on Chad was outside again the stupid uniform finely off he was going home. Him and Taylor where meant to go on date, but today he really couldn't face it, not with his temper and the images of Sharpay that reminded him cringingly of the bible saying; "If a man looks at a women lustfully, he is committing adultery with her in his heart."

Before he could head home however chef Michael had given him some bins to empty, so walking round the back of the kitchens he was surprised to hear what sounded suspiciously like sobbing.

Creeping cautiously around one of the huge industry bins, Chad could see a small grassy hill behind it, with a dishevelled figure sitting at the bottom of the hill, her blonde hair streaming around her, her hands hiding her head, on top of which lay something that looked to Chad a hell of a lot like half a pineapple.

Staring at her, it took Chad a few seconds before he realised that he had just walked in on Sharpay Evans crying. And she had just noticed too, her head coming out starring back at him the, what was indeed half a pineapple sliding slightly off her head.

It seemed it took her a few seconds, like him to realise what was happening then she stood up so quickly, the half pineapple slid off completely crashing pathetically nearby, Sharpay ignored it with surprising indifference however and stared blazingly into Chad's face wiping her tears off furiously with the back of her hand.

That's when he noticed it, the back of her hand, well more like the back of her wrist a trail of blood dripped down and she, realising what he could see snatched it away, but it was too late and already a deep frown had come over Chad's face.

Review please! I don't know to make it into a story or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Thanks for the reviews. Well first of I just want to say that I realise self harming is a sensitive issue, it might seem like I'm not being sensitive in this fic, but it's just Chad, (don't worry he's just ignorant, he'll learnJ )

**Who's the idiot: **

"Sharpay, is everything alright?"

"Sharpay would you like to sit down and talk?"

That was what you were supposed to say when you saw someone had cut their wrist, Chad only knew that was what you were supposed to say because his mum was an obsessive E.R fan.

What you never heard people on E.R say was;

"Er Sharpay I think you're wrist is bleeding." Which unfortunately is what he had just said.

Sharpay gave up trying to hide her bleeding wrist and instead began laughing, She stood there for over a minute, laughing in his face, whilst the only thought going through Chad's mind was that this was definitely not how a person who had been discovered cutting their wrists was meant to react.

"Um, Sharpay what's so funny?"

He didn't like not knowing the joke, especially when he had the feeling he was the butt of it and an even stronger feeling that no one should be joking in this crazy situation, so he took the defensive. It seemed to work and she stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, It's just you're such an idiot Chad."

Chad felt himself bristling, cut wrist or not she was one spiteful girl.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one that's been cutting yourself!"

The mocking smile slid off her face temporarily, then it was fixed back with a hateful sneer.

"I wasn't cutting myself you idiot."

"Yes you were!"

How could she deny it?!

"No idiot I was practising, for the talent show."

Chad gave her the look he had given her on the golf course, earlier that day when she was faking concern about Troy's academic future to her dad.

"No you were cutting yourself! And quit calling me an idiot!"

"Wrong again_**idiot**__," _

she said putting spiteful emphasise on the word,

"I am practising for the talent show, we are doing Redemption, and no, you wouldn't know what that is."

"First of all seriously quit calling me an idiot. Second of all don't just go you need help or something-" he said this as she had started to turn away but now she turned back smiling sneeringly once more.

"And number 3, or can you count that far?"

Be like on E.R, be like on E.R! Taking a deep breath Chad replied, at least she had turned back;

"Yes I can and yes I know what Redemption is; you and Ryan do it nearly every year and no you weren't practising redemption, unless self harming is a new scene?"

Aha ha! He had got her and a hint of unnerve flashed through her eyes, she wouldn't be able to act her way out of this one.

"Wow Chad what a big word! Taylor must be so proud!" Or not…..

Okay he would have one more shot then if she was still being a spiteful bitch she could help herself.

"Sharpay maybe I can call someone Ryan? Your mom or da-"

"Hey why not invite all the wildcats whilst your at it?! Maybe you can all do a song and dance about self harming around my dead body."

Every word dripped sarcasm and Chad had had enough, she obviously didn't wan his help and it wasn't like she was collapsing or anything. "Fine screw you Evans."

So turning on his heels he started walking away, but before long he felt her hand on his shoulder turning him back, with surprising strength. Looking down he was relieved to see it wasn't the slit wrist hand on his shoulder. "There is one thing Danford. You don't tell anyone. That includes Troy and your brainiac girlfriend, capish?"

Shaking off her grasp he walked off with a shrug and an indifferent "Whatever."

She obviously took it as a capish because he did not feel her hand pulling him back again.

That night as Chad laid in bed trying and failing to get to sleep, all he could hear was his own brain buzzing and a tune from the telly downstairs that sounded like his mum's favourite soap was just beginning, (you guessed it: E.R), which given the present circumstance really wasn't helping.

Why did he care anyway?

He didn't like Sharpay Evans and he'd never taken the trouble to hide it. She was nasty, manipulative, over the top and an obsession for glitz and glitter that had always freaked him out a bit.

Then why was he so…Concerned, that was the word and he pulled a face at the thought, in the dark, concern really wasn't his department, it was more of a chick thing, but he couldn't tell one of her chick friends as she would kill him.

Surprise took him as well,

much as he disliked her, he had always had Sharpay down as the type of girl who stamped on a basket of kittens, when she felt blue, the type of girl who saw self harming as weakness.

The next day Chad avoided Sharpay, thankfully they didn't mix much anyway and she seemed to be doing the same back. Feeling slightly calmer then yesterday he got on with his chores.

Later on in the day Troy got promoted, Chad sighed knowing Sharpay was behind it. As angry as he was that Troy had been given this awesome job and himself nothing, he was still his best mate and he felt it was a best mate's duty to let the other know that a self harming, psychotic, obsessive girl was the only reason he had got said job.

So making excuses about bringing out the rubbish Chad went to find Troy and bring him back to earth with a warning to keep his mouth shut at what he told him or else the ice queen would be out for his blood.

Hey please R and R, guidance would be great, because I'm not a 100 percent sure where I'm going with this so suggestions please!!!!!! J


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks 4 the reviews and guidance, I was thinking about him telling Ryan but it doesn't feel right just now. Oh and I'm sorry this chap Is like really long. J

Chapter 3: **Avoidance**

"Troy!"

Chad saw his best friend slowing down and turning to face him.

"Hey man! Isn't it awesome I got this new job? 500 dollars a week!"

They were face to face and Chad really didn't want to hear Troy go on about this _**awesome job. **_

"Listen Troy man, I need to talk to you."

So they started walking together.

"It's about Sharpay." Troy looked at him slightly puzzled but Chad carried on, he wanted to say what he had come to say as quickly as possible.

"Look, this job well you know Sharpay has had a lot to do with it-"

Troy cut him off; "Yeah so?"

Chad knew he probably sounded bitter and jealous, which to be honest he was a bit, but this wasn't about that.

"Yeah well there's something you don't know about her. But you got to promise not to tell anyone, Capish?!"

Uh did I just say Capish? Shrugging off his self disgust, Chad inclined his head towards Troy's now curious one and said in a conspired tone; "Troy, she cuts herself."

His best friends first reaction was to laugh loudly, was he the only who now knew when not to laugh?

Then spotting the look on Chad's face Troy stooped instantly,

"What seriously?!"

Chad nodded uncharacteristically grave. They were both a silent for a minute or two as Troy digested this information.

"Hold up why did you tell me?" Chad looked at his best mate incredulously; "Dude isn't it obvious?!"

Troy was still staring back at him blankly so taking a deep if slightly patronising breath Chad commenced to explain.

"She's not well is she? So maybe you shouldn't take the job-"

"Wait, What?! Why shouldn't I take the job? Sharpay's freaky habits have nothing to do with me."

Chad couldn't believe his ears, he though he had been bad in reacting the right way to someone who was self harming but Troy definitely topped him. Fuming now Chad responded;

"Troy, she needs help, not to be worrying about this stupid talent show and your future!"

Troy seemed to be becoming equally pissed off, "You're just freaking out because everything's happening for me and not for you. With this college place, I can make a proper future for me and Gabby-" it was Chad's turn to cut him off;

"Yeah at the expanse of Sharpay, you know she has feelings for you!"

This only seemed to be pissing Troy off further.

"No she doesn't! And why all the sudden interest in Sharpay Evans? You hate her, you're the one who gave her her name; ice queen. Be real Chad being sensitive really isn't your thing. And if you're so steamed about helping her why didn't you tell her family?" With that Troy walked away.

That night Chad laid in bed, once again unable to sleep and once again that damned E.R theme tune filtering up from downstairs, he really preferred is mum's Phantom of the opera obsession compared to this E.R faze.

He knew why he had let Troy say the last word, because he had been right, Chad hadn't helped Sharpay anymore than if he had not known.

Why? Well yes; he didn't like her, but still he could have done something instead he had let her wind him up as usual. As for telling Troy, Chad was now sincerely wishing he had never said anything and he broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of what Sharpay would do if she found out. Dang! This girl scared him more than thoughts of his mum's next dieting craze. And as for Troy's reaction, Chad couldn't pretend not to be shocked, Troy was always considered the more sensitive of the two, but today?..

Despite Troy's jerkiness, Chad couldn't believe he meant completely what he had said. He knew Troy was better than that, they were like brothers.

Chad walked jauntily over to Taylor and Gabriella.

"Hey Gab!"

Thankfully he had been spared another Sharpay free morning, meaning she didn't know that Troy knew, and a nearly Troy less one too.

Looking out to where Gabby and Taylor were looking, Chad had to moan internally, the very two people he had hoped to avoid seeing, least of all together; Troy and Sharpay. And viewing them it looked like Troy was trying to teach Sharpay golf.

He made small talk with the girl's, laughing off Taylor's obvious statements about Sharpay's intention with more confidence then he felt; "Troy would never do that!"

Gabriella left, leaving Chad and Taylor to look out upon the golfing lesson. Chad wished Taylor would go, he didn't want to carry on starring but he didn't want her too either, with her annoyingly accurate theories.

"Hey I'll see ya later."

He said it before he left, more because he knew that it would make her flustered and therefore move away too get a glass of water, or whatever it is that chicks do to cool off.

It was lunch and Chad was going out to face the two people he'd been trying to avoid all day; Troy and Sharpay. Handing Troy his food, Chad momentarily forgot that Sharpay was leaning behind him as he recognised one of the Red Hawks that Troy was talking to. Chad had been a fan of the red Hawks since he could dribble a ball and he took it for granted that his best friend was about to introduce him.

"Oh I forgot, I ordered Swiss with this."

Taking the plate back from Troy, Chad fought an internal battle not to tell him where he could stick his Swiss.

It didn't help that he could feel Sharpay's eyes boring into the back of his neck, the first time he had been close to her since seeing her slit wrists, no doubt she was savouring in his humiliation of been cut off by Troy.

Fuming he went back to the kitchen, giving Zeke Troy's order and hoping he would choke on it.

"You're right there's a guy out there that looks just like Troy Bolton, but I have no idea who he really is."

Sitting down, he began to angrily devour Taylor's lunch.

Why was it that it was Sharpay's face coming to his mind when all he wanted to do was focus on how much of a jerk Troy was being?

Chad watched the golf cart that carried Gabriella, Taylor and to his surprise, Ryan Evans. He was still feeling pretty stemmed, Troy had blown them off yet again to go and play with the Red Hawks. Chad wasn't really feeling up to a staff baseball game and seeing Ryan come down from the golf cart he felt a sudden stab of annoyance, he was Sharpay's twin surely he could see something was wrong with her?

"Fulton send you down to spy on us?"

"No my sister, she thinks you're all going to try and enter the talent show."

Chad couldn't shake off this sudden aggression he felt towards Ryan, making him sound quite harsh.

However his opinion started changing as Ryan proved that he did indeed have game as he, to Chad's amazement, rose to the challenge of a game of baseball that Chad had set him. It had been a fun match and even though Chad's team had won, everyone including himself knew that it was truly Ryan's victory.

Later on as they celebrated back at Gabriella's house, he and Ryan joking around, it felt to Chad that between Sharpay's self harming and Troy's jerkiness he hadn't had fun in ages. Chatting with Ryan, Chad considered telling him about Sharpay, he was being unfair, there was no denying it; Sharpay was a good actress she was probably putting up a front for Ryan too. And he was her brother, her family, if anyone could help and talk to Sharpay, it should be Ryan, shouldn't it?

Yet the moment passed and Chad didn't say anything, maybe it was the memory of the reaction from the last person he had told, but he felt more that it wasn't the right thing to do just then, maybe one day Sharpay would be able to tell him or he'd find out for himself.

Chad sat in front of the TV not really taking it in. His mum was out and the rain was thudding so loud on the windows outside that he almost didn't hear the door bell ringing. Running quickly to the door, Chad smiled hopefully as he opened; it was probably Troy coming to his sense.

However the smile slid off his face as he saw the dripping wet blonde standing at his door.

Okay sorry for the essay. But please review and keep giving guidance. I kind of know where I'm going with this now though)

Next chapter: Sharpay is at his house, what happens and who finds out……..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Okay so this chapter and the next one is going to be pretty much Chad and Sharpay in his house. So I hope you all like that!

**Sharpay EvansErotic mermaid**:

"Sharpay! What are you doing here?"

"My car broke down. Can I come in?"

It wasn't really a question as she was already letting herself in, pushing past him and getting the welcome matt wet in a way that was sure to get Chad in a lot of trouble with his mum when she saw it.

He closed the door behind her, there was no point refusing her entry in this weather.

Sharpay Evans looked for the first time ever, messed up.

Her long blonde hair plastered to her face and arms and still in that ridiculous red and black golf dress that was now completely soaked.

And yet she still managed to look hot, how was that?

Looking at her she reminded Chad of some sort of erotic mermaid, raindrops on her eyelashes magnified by the light in the hallway.

Chad cleared his throat hesitantly. But before he had the chance to offer her the use of the phone;

"Is your bathroom up there?"

she said as she craned her neck to look up the dark staircase.

Chad had hardly nodded a yes before she was making her way upstairs.

Shaking his head hard he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, a drink he needed a drink.

Sense entering his head he took out a can of beer and searched for an appropriate drink to give Sharpay:

Poison?

No probably immune to it anyway.

Fruit juice?

Dam they'd ran out.

Beer it was then,

and if she didn't like it then fine he'd have it and after she'd finished in the bathroom he would tell her to use the phone and then soon she would hopefully be gone from his house, erotic mermaid resemblance and all.

Taking his beer into the front room Chad drank it slowly, watching the arms on the clock tick by. Why did chicks take so long in the bathroom?

His can of beer drained Chad let out a roar of frustration.

What the hell was she doing up there?!

Then a dark thought entered his head and he raced up the stairway until he was at the door of the bathroom.

He meant to hammer on the door but memories of childhood clips around the ears from his mum for hammering on the bathroom impatiently made it come out softer.

"Sharpay um are-are you okay in there?"

There was no reply at first, then he heard her voice foggily.

"Yes! And no I'm not slicing myself, I'll be out in a sec!"

Breathing out, half relieved half annoyed Chad went back downstairs to grab another beer.

After a while however he got fed up with watching the arms of the clock and went back up to wait in his bedroom.

He was so deep into pacing around his room that it took him a second to realise that Sharpay had entered his room.

The resemblance to an erotic mermaid was reinforced as she made her way further into his room gazing around it.

She'd obviously just taken a shower;

he recognised one of his mum's best white towels wrapped around her body, clinging on to her tightly but still exposing a lot of toned tanned skin.

Her hair was now slightly damp and draped around her naturally wavy.

And now looking at her face, Chad wondered why she bothered wearing make up at all, her skin was flawless and her eyes sparkled brightly as she took in her surrounding.

"What did you get this for, spelling your name?"

She was holding up a golden statue award that Chad had gotten years ago for some forgotten good deed.

He felt himself heating up with anger, hot she might look but that was nothing compared to her burning wit.

"No."

With an unusually weary sigh she put it down and Chad noticed her shiver slightly, in fact looking closer he could see huge goose pimples appearing on her bare shoulders.

Forgetting his anger at her, Chad felt slightly ashamed, she might be coming down with pneumonia and the last thing he needed was a feverish girl in his room, least of all this one.

"Um, look I'll go and get you one of my mum's dressing gowns or something and then you can use the phone."

He made sure to add the last bit so it would be clear offering her the dressing gown didn't mean he wanted her to stay.

She didn't respond and continued picking through things on his shelf; old awards, basketball trophies, ect.

A few minutes later he returned handing her his mum's most expensive silky dressing gown.

She took it from him without a thank but he could tell she was impressed. Turning away as Sharpay put it on, Chad knew his mum would kill him for lending her favourite dressing gown to someone without asking and although he had no desire to please or impress her, when he'd gone to pick one out for her it just screamed Sharpay Evans.

Tearing his eyes away from the silk around Sharpay he said;

"Okay so um you can go and use the phone now."

She gave another sigh as though she knew he was trying to get rid of her.

"I tried whilst you got me the gown but you're phone line's dead. Must be the rain"

Chad stared at her hard and sceptically.

What was she up too?

Didn't it bother her to be with him, a guy she hated and obviously thought inferior to herself.

What was he supposed to do now?

He was about to voice this out loud when he saw her eyes widen in excitement.

"Hairspray!"

"What the hell?!"

She ran to his T.V grabbing a bright coloured D.V.D from under it.

"I love this movie! Lets watch it!"

Reviews are like someone giving you a cake and I like cake. So feed me please!! J

Next Chapter: They watch Hairspray but what happens when two people break in on them…….


	5. Chapter 5

Hiy there! The weather is really crappy here so I stayed in to write this chapter coz I'm so dedicated lol )

**Authors note**: If you haven't watched Hairspray here's a quick low down:

It's about this short fat girl called Tracy who is really good at dancing and fights her way onto a dance show and fights segregation and stuff. Oh and the main character Link Larkins is played by Zac Effron. But don't be put off if you haven't seen it you'll still get this chap.

**Hairspray**

"Good morning Baltimore!!!!"

If someone had told Chad that morning that come the evening he would be sitting on his bed with Sharpay Evans, dressed in silk, watching a short fat girl singing on screen, he would have laughed in their face.

_**Flashback: **_

"_**I love this movie! Lets watch it!"**_

Squinting closer at the brightly coloured D.V.D, Chad recognised it.

"Hairspray, oh yeah your brother lent it to me, he said it was really good-"

She interrupted him already sliding the film into the D.V.D player,

"Yeah whatever, like you were planning to watch it?"

True, Chad had taken one look at the it and had smiled politely whilst internally coming up with excuses as to why he hadn't been able to watch it for when Ryan would ask him what he thought of it.

Returning to the problem on hand, he started panicking slightly;

"Sharpay look um maybe you should go, I mean your car-"

The menu was on and she turned to him rolling her eyes in that way she did that always infuriated him.

"My car is fine, I promise I'll go when the rain stops and I won't tell anyone I was here! Like I'd want anyone to know anyway, all I'm suggesting is that we watch something fun whilst I'm waiting. I love this movie and it's actually mine not Ryan's, so I'm watching it, you can do what you like."

Chad sighed resignedly, he was usually good at arguing back but when it came to Sharpay, well she had a way about her that allowed her to get what she wanted whilst you'd just be standing there wondering what the hell was happening.

_**Present:**_

Sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed, he hoped the rain would end soon and he would be spared having to watch this camp looking movie.

The film went on and Chad found himself surprisingly enjoying it and yet watching it less and less and instead becoming fully engrossed in Sharpay.

He watched her dancing and singing around his room, she seemed to have no inhibitions, no embarrassment.

Sure Chad had watched her performing a hundred times on stage,

dam it any opportunity and she was up there, ready and waiting to be the centre of attention.

But right now it was like she wasn't putting on a show for anyone. It was like Chad wasn't even there. And it didn't take much imagination to picture her dancing around her room like this, in her p.j's bright pink probably, perhaps singing into a hairbrush. No glitz no glitter just her natural and sweet.

"I can hear the bells."

Chad smiled to himself at this innocent picture of Sharpay.

As the film went on, with Sharpay sometimes dancing and singing around his room and sometimes sitting back on his bed watching the film rapturously.

Chad actually found that big hairdos and glittering gowns apart this film wasn't all that bad.

The whole black and white segregation thing was quite interesting and for some reason he was glad to see that Sharpay was cheering them on as they marched in protest to the closure of negro day.

No, the only thing that was bothering him about this film was Link Larkin, the main guy, he looked a hell of a lot like Troy and it bothered him to think that Sharpay might notice this, that it might be the reason she loved this film so much

In the end no longer able to fight the urge that had been growing in him as he watched her, and no longer caring;

Chad joined Sharpay dancing along to "You can't stop the beat!"

Even though he didn't know the lyrics they were pretty easy to pick up and dancing and singing with her felt like the most natural thing in the world and she didn't even bat an eye lid as he joined her.

The film was finished and they both collapsed on the bed exhausted but in a good kind of way, laughing their heads off at John Travolta's last dance number.

Sitting up Chad's laughter died down and he watched Sharpay still laughing hysterically,

she was smiling like he'd never seen her do before it wasn't a smile from getting everyone's attention or the success of an evil scheme.

If the adrenaline hadn't still been pumping through his veins making him light headed he would never had said it;

"You look really pretty when you smile like that."

Sharpay stopped laughing and straightened up looking at him in a way that made Chad unsure of how she was going to react to what he'd just said.

But she said nothing,

all the while Chad was mildly aware, as though he had no control over it, that their bodies were getting closer.

He was looking into her eyes, he'd never noticed that they were all different shades of brown and right now they were shinning looking into his own.

All the while they were moving closer, dangerously….

Pulling his eyes away abruptly Chad looked down and his eyes fell on her wrist making and the dangerousness of what he had just been about to do made him not at all scared to ask;

"Why do you do it?"

Biting her lip Sharpay too broke her intense gaze and focused her eyes on her wrist holding it up to the light, looking slightly flushed from their fiery moment.

"I don't know. I guess it's just atonement."

"Atonement?" Chad knew she wasn't going to make some sarcastic jib at him for not knowing what the word meant right now.

Now she stared into his eyes again distractedly as though trying to find a way to explain.

"Yeah. Atonement. I hurt so many people and I can't seem to stop myself, so when I cut myself it's like atonement, making up for all the pain I cause, you know by hurting myself."

Chad thought he could see in some, sick twisted, way her logic.

They both sat quietly thinking and he knew instinctively that he was the first person she had ever explained that to.

"Well, why- why don't you not do things to hurt people and then you wouldn't have to hurt yourself."

She looked at him as though coming out of a daze and gave a short bitter laugh.

"Funny I didn't see a PHD in psychology hidden amongst the basketball trophies."

Just like that the new Sharpay was gone and the walls were up again.

"I didn't-" he started to talk but she got up from the bed suddenly,

"It's stopped raining, I'm going."

Chad stood up too; "No it hasn't, I'm sorry don't go yet-"

The roles were reversed he wanted her to stay now, he wanted to see more of that Sharpay he had just gotten a glimpse of.

"No! I'm going I have to practise a duet." She turned away.

"With Troy?"

It was no doubt the wrong thing to bring up but Chad was loosing her already and the thought of Troy had been bubbling at the back of his head since she'd arrived.

She turned back around;

"Yes with Troy."

She had said it like she was daring him to have a problem with it. But Chad did have a problem with it, couldn't she see?

"He doesn't give a dam that you're self harming! He's just using you-"

Sharpay seemed to have only heard the first part of what he had

"You told him?!"

Realising what he had just said Chad could have kicked himself; "No, well yeah but it wasn't like-"

Sharpay wasn't listening her face contorted in incredulous fury;

"You told him! How dare you?"

"You bastard!"

Then two things happened at once Sharpay turned on her heel and towards Chad's bedroom door only for it to be suddenly crashed opened and two women stood at the entrance looking disbelievingly on the scene.

One was his mother the second was his girlfriend.

So what did you think??????? Please let me know.

Next chapter: Amongst other things, Taylor's reaction duh…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!! Okay here it is!! Oh and yeah Keirah Seaweed was gorgeous (sigh) )

**Rich tart. **

"What was she doing here?" Taylor asked shocked.

Sharpay had left but the sounds of the front door slamming still ringed sharply in Chad's ear.

His mum had tactfully gone downstairs to give him and Taylor some room.

Licking his lips nervously he set himself up to explain to Taylor.

"Her car broke down so she came in to use the phone."

Chad thought it was best to leave out the fact that the phone hadn't been used at all.

Taylor gazed at him her eyes narrowed,

"R-i-g-h-t, its just me and your mom could hear you guy's singing."

Damn this was awkward…..

"Yeah well um, we just put on a movie whilst she was waiting.."

His explanation drifted off insignificantly, all this obviously sounded weird and he didn't know how to explain it to her.

Thankfully she didn't ask him to elaborate and instead turned her gaze around the room as though searching it for clues.

Sometimes the way she approached everything as though it was a maths problem really pissed Chad off why couldn't she get angry like a normal girl?

Seeing nothing to arouse suspicion Taylor went and sat herself on his desk chair swivelling around to face him.

"Anyway I came round because we were meant to meet up later?"

Her tone was calm but Chad could sense accusation behind it.

"Oh yeah, um sorry I forgot."

He hadn't given the "see you later?" another thought.

Waking himself up Chad felt guilt creeping up inside him.

His girlfriend had just walked into his room to find him with an other girl, Chad remembered cringingly, that said girl had also not been wearing a whole lot, plus he had totally forgotten about their date and he wasn't even apologising for it.

"Look Taylor, I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you."

Smiling now, his girlfriend stood up and they kissed, Chad hating himself for instead of enjoying it, picturing the almost kiss with Sharpay.

Breaking a part quicker then he would usually, he could smell his mum starting on dinner downstairs and felt another stab of guilt for hopping that Taylor wouldn't stay round.

She hugged his chest, "Anyway you poor thing, stuck with the ice queen for ages.." He felt her shiver against him to show her dread at the idea.

He moved away gently so as not to hurt her.

"So um, yeah maybe we can go out tomorrow, I'll call you yeah?"

Chad hopped by saying this he was making it up to her whilst ensuring she wouldn't be staying over for the evening.

However Taylor didn't seem to be listening to him;

"You'd think being so rich she would have one of those satellite navigation things in her convertible."

"What, oh right yeah maybe-"

"That girl has a nerve coming around someone's house to use their phone, she has her own diamond incrusted mobile, for heaven's sake!"

Taylor was back onto the topic of Sharpay now and Chad's future budget for his car not extending beyond a radio, felt inadequate to wonder about Sharpay's lack of a sat nav.

One thing did strike him as weird though, it was true she had mobile, so why had she needed to come around his house?…

"Anyway that girl is so pathetic she need's to get a life and stop leeching of others, like with the whole Troy thing-"

"Um I think dinner's ready."

He had to cut her off, he didn't think he could control himself not to stand up for Sharpay if Taylor had carried on with her theories of Sharpay and Troy, which were now not annoyingly, but also bitterly correct.

"Oh right okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

She had been about to kiss him goodbye, but Chad not feeling he could stand it, hastily went to open his bedroom door for her, hopping the act of chivalry would cover up his unwillingness for them to be close.

"Okay bye then honey."

"Bye."

They ate the meal silently, but Chad could feel the disappointed looks his mum was throwing at him every now and then.

No longer able to stand her silent head shaking he broke the silence.

"Mum if you want to lecture me, would you just do it?!"

Mrs. Danford raised her head from her food and looked at him;

"Chad don't raise your voice to me please."

Chad looked back down; "I'm sorry, it's just I swear I haven't done anything wrong."

He could see his mum relaxing slightly and heaving a deep sigh.

"How are things with you and Taylor?"

That wasn't the question he was expecting.

"Common mum, that girl just came in to use the phone!"

Her eyebrows raised sceptically, "The phone isn't in your room Chad."

"What?! Mum we were just watching a movie is all!"

His mum looked at him shrewdly.

"That girl, she's one of those Evans twins isn't she?"

"Yeah Sharpay." He said her name weirdly almost protective.

"Her families rich aren't they?"

He thought he could see where his mum was going, she was very touchy about class divides.

"I know her type Chad, a white little rich girl, the type that will dazzle a guy like you, she'll use you for a while then she'll move on to the next guy."

She was being ridiculous he had to stop her.

"Mum you're not getting it. I don't even like her in fact I hate her."

His mum looked at him shaking her head, obviously not believing he hated her and Chad himself knew he didn't.

"Look son, I do not want to interfere, but Taylor's a nice girl and what you two have, it's solid, something you can build on, do you really want to risk it for some rich tart?"

Chad was shocked to hear his mum speak about someone like that.

"She's not a tart!"

Him mum cleared her throat slightly.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh but I'm just concerned that's all. Chad it is your life, but please think about it son?"

He didn't reply and cleared the table silent and moody.

Later on he laid in bed, going over everything that had happened that day, he was exhausted. Most of all he though about what his mum had said. She was being irrational, watching too many soap opera's.

He punched his pillow aggressively.

Why did she have to come to his house? Why did she have to come and mess with his home, his head and his heart?..

Okay so let me know what you thought please.J

Next chapter: His back at Lava Springs and honestly I haven't completely worked out what's going to happen yet, sorry……


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Okay well I'm trying to make this story flow with the sequences in the film obviously a lot of the scenes are fiction, mind you how do we really know if they didn't happen… Please R and R!

**The difference between you and Troy.**

Chad could feel the morning sunshine on his face, unusually for him he woke up before the alarm.

Him and his mum barely talked through breakfast.

Chad knew his mum; once she had said her piece she wasn't the kind of person to keep nagging someone, she would leave them to make up their own mind.

On his way to work, he felt much calmer steadier than he had done so in days.

Of course his mums assumptions were way over the top. But Chad knew what he had to do; he hadn't been paying Taylor enough attention these days, that was the problem he was taking her for granted, she was his girlfriend after all.

As for Sharpay, her car broke down and she had come in to use the phone, that was all, yes they had watched a movie together, but what was wrong in that?

Chad forced himself to stay away from the fact that;

she did have a mobile,

that his mum had used the phone this morning without a mention of the phone line being dead,

that he had not only been watching the movie but also had danced and sang to it with her

and most off all he forced himself not to think about the almost kiss, no it wasn't even that it was insignificant,

nothing.

The start of the day passed by thankfully peaceful. That was until Troy came into the kitchen's.

Chad's anger was roused up for what felt like the millionth time by Troy this week. He couldn't believe he was blowing them off again;

"Did you evens ask to include us captain?"

Chad wasn't interested in Troy's justifications that they were equal, it was bullshit and he knew it.

He had only gotten the golfing job because of Sharpay, he was about to say so, but to speak of her was something Chad was avoiding in the extreme and he wasn't about to break that for this new jerky Troy, not when he had already tried to tell him so the last time.

So instead he seized upon something else, to which Troy's reply was even more bullshit;

"You would do the same thing-"

"If I was as good as you?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't't have to."

"And neither did you!"

They carried on arguing and at one point Chad could have hit him he was so mad. The unspoken thing that was; Sharpay Evans, laid between them threatening to break out.

What it really came down to for Chad, was that at the end of the day Troy was still using her, he knew she wasn't well but he was still using her and it wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

It was near evening and Chad was feeling much chilled after the argument, this was owing mostly to a cooling shower and the fact that he'd finely been able to argue back with someone, something that he had been struggling with for the last couple of days thanks to a certain blonde.

He made his way to the outside marquee were the stupid talent show would be hosted in a couple of days. He was coming to fetch Taylor for a date, one he was determined would be good and would chase all thoughts of Sharpay and Troy the jerk Bolton out of his mind.

Entering the marquee he spotted Taylor at the front of the stage staggering with bunches of flowers that were being handed to her by Mrs. Evans.

He was about to shout her name and wave when his eyes slid past her next to the figure that was standing by Mrs. Evans.

It was Sharpay and as she made her way onto the stage, he could see, she was accompanied by an uncomfortable looking Troy.

As they started to perform, Chad retreated into the shadow's no longer thinking of Taylor. He watched her on stage going through the dynamic reprisal of "You are the music in me."

She looked hot, as usual. And her singing and dancing skills completely overshadowed Troy's, who thoroughly looked as though he would rather be eating his own face then be on the stage with her and Chad had to fight back laughing loudly to see his pathetic attempts to keep up with Sharpay.

Despite this Chad felt slightly horrified, he knew he should walk away now, take Taylor, go for that date, but he was frozen to the spot he didn't want to watch her, he knew it was fake not like how when they had watched Hairspray but he couldn't stop staring, even with this charade she was transfixing him to the spot and Chad felt his jealousy at Troy raise far beyond what it was before.

He couldn't help but wonder weather, as she was dancing, Sharpay was remembering dancing with him yesterday.

"Chad."

The song had finished and Chad blinked hard to see Taylor standing in his line of vision. It took him a second to realise where he was, so deep had been his musings.

"Oh hey, so um I was just coming to pick you up."

From the corner of his eye he could still see Sharpay and Troy talking on stage.

He tore his eyes away from the scene with difficulty, a bit like tearing off a plaster. And looking into his girlfriend's eyes , he immediately felt a stab of guilt at the suspicion in them.

"You seemed miles away looking at the stage."

Chad interpreted it to mean he seemed miles away looking at Sharpay.

"Um, no I was just thinking um that version is so lame."

It was a lie and Chad felt a second stab of guilt, since when did he put something down to cover up for himself?

It seemed to do the trick anyway and Taylor looked relieved; "Yeah, Kelsey's version is much better."

Putting her arms around his waist, Chad took it as a hint for them to leave so he steered them out. But he couldn't help looking over his shoulder at Sharpay now alone on the stage, tears filling her eyes up, Chad had distantly heard Troy say he needed some air but he could tell that she could tell that he wasn't coming back this evening.

He knew he was pushing his luck with Taylor as it was, but he couldn't just leave her there.

"Hey Tay, why don't you go along, I just um left my jacket in there."

Taylor was frowning and Chad knew it was useless making up such a pathetic lie to a genius.

So he had to make it believable;

"I uh want to nick you some flowers."

She seemed pleasantly surprised, "Oh Chad! Okay they better my favourite colour though! I'll met you outside the kitchens."

Chad barely heard as he was already re-entering the marquee and practically jogging towards the stage, where as he approached it, he was relived to see Sharpay was still there, sitting head down.

"Hey!"

It sounded way too cheery.

She looked up blinking away her tears.

"Piss off Danford."

Great she was still mad at him over the all telling Troy thing.

"Listen Sharpay I am sorry about that-"

She stood up angrily towering over him.

"Do you know how humiliating it is for me to be with him now?! Now he thinks I'm a freak, I bet you had a right laugh telling him, didn't you? You know for a second I thought you were- well it doesn't matter now, you're a jerk Chad, so leave me alone."

She was about to storm off but something took hold off Chad and he jumped on stage and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"Listen you don't have to do this show with him, why don't you-"

Then she laughed and he could see malicious cruelty in her eyes.

"What do it with you Chad? I don't think so," She leaned in closer whispering into his face;

"you see the difference between you and Troy is that he's the best and you're only he's sidekick and I am accustomed to the best."

"Now let go off me Danford or I'll scream so loud, Taylor will come running."

This last bit was unnecessary as Chad had already let go off her as though in a haze, he couldn't believe that she could be so cruel. He had been a complete idiot trying to help and he hated himself for it but not as much as he suddenly loathed Sharpay Evans.

"You and Troy deserve each other. Bitch."

And with that he walked away. He was going to find Taylor and cancel the date, but not because of Sharpay, no not this time he was going to cancel the date and suggest they and all the wildcats, excluding Troy, meet up with Ryan so they could plan their act for the talent show.

And damn it he was going to beat her in this show if it was the last thing he did.

Ouch I know Sharpay was quite cruel in this one! Please. Please review, pretty please )


	8. Chapter 8

Hello dear readers! It's a short one today, (Arg! I have so much coursework stuff to do ( ) But hope y'all like anyways!

**The cherry on the top. **

During the next few days Chad threw his heart and soul into the wildcats winning the Lava Springs talent show. So much so that Ryan had had to remind him several times who the director was.

If only it was as easy to focus on getting his relationship back on track with Taylor. Outwardly of course there was no problem and even to Taylor things seemed fine, Chad even thought he could detect her happiness and confidence rising at the fact that he was determined to beat Sharpay Evans in this competition.

That was the only way Chad could make sense of it; his lack of interest in his relationship didn't come from, as his mum insanely suggested an attraction to Sharpay, no it came down to his pure hatred of her, that's what was holding him back from focusing on his girlfriend. How could you love some one completely whilst you were so concentrated on hating somebody else.

It was a couple of days after his splat with Sharpay and his new born determination to stick one to her and Troy. Himself and the wildcats were busy rehearsing for their song and dance, "Everyday" and Ryan was on a roll directing them. All in all it had been a fun session and Chad had felt his sprits rise as he saw their act coming together.

"Okay guy's take a break!"

Chad emerged from the rehearsal room along with the rest of the wildcats and Taylor. They all laughed and chatted excitedly, hyped up from a great rehearsal. Even Chad felt the knot of tension, anger and determination that had driven him over the last couple of days, loosen slightly, he even managed to put his arm around Taylor's waist without it being an effort.

As they passed through the exit however, his smile slid off like water on a ducks back. Who else should be standing there but Sharpay Evans, the girl who had become the bane of his life. No one else seemed to have noticed her, she'd obviously been spying in the shadows. 

She saw him too and the look that passed between them, as they crossed her, his arm tightening around Taylor's waist, was one of pure loathing.

In that brief second Chad's mouth turned a mocking grin towards her, his message to her was clear; 

That's right Evans we're going to beat you. 

Her hard stare faltered slightly, then she returned the evil leer with interest and a hint of fury.

Of course Chad thought he should have known what that the interest in her return smile meant;

"All junior staffers will be required to work on show night, no staff participation in the show will be allowed. No exceptions."

Chad gathered around the notice his girlfriend was reading out solemnly to the group. He was the first to realise who was behind it; 

"Ahenh. There's no way this was Fulton's idea." 

He had always thought Sharpay Evans manipulative and nasty but this was an all time low and he knew though he couldn't say it to the group surrounding him that her reason went deeper then stopping them from beating her and Troy in the show, he knew it was a personal revenge against him, payback for telling Troy and he wouldn't have been surprised if she had ordered Fulton specifically to have Taylor announce the news, his girlfriend delivering her revenge, the cherry on the top.

I apologise there's not to much action in this one, but I've got a couple of days off coming up so that means bigger chappies I promise! You know what would really inspire me though….. Some big reviews! Go on you know you want to


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Ho! Okay a pretty long 1. In answer to you question bluemanistheonlyman (by the way luv the name!) I know it seems like Chad's going round in circles, which he is, but I promise it will lead to some proper Chadpay in the end, as in sweet lu-lu-lu-luvvvvvv!**

**Revenge**

Chad watched though not really taking it in as his friends discussed this new development, he only half heard Gabriella mutter something before she left, no doubt she was off to search for Sharpay, Chad didn't bother dissuading her even though he knew their was no point, Sharpay wasn't scared off Gabriella and he knew if their was anyone who could make her think twice about what she was doing it would have to be him.

So swallowing his pride and nerves he set himself up for another confrontation with the ice queen. He was still fuming about what she had said the last time they'd been face to face, but this time he wasn't going to help her he was going to ask her to stop the ban on staff participation in the talent show. 

He really didn't want to see her again and even less ask her for something she was sure to refuse, but he had played a big part in persuading the wildcats that they could beat her and Troy in this show and though he wasn't always apt at playing the hero he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't at least try to lift the ban.

He watched Gabriella taking off in her mum's car, man she looked pretty upset, but he thought she should have known that she was no match to argue with the ice-queen.

"Evans wait up!" 

He caught up with Sharpay by the pool.

"We have to talk."

She was starring at him coolly and didn't reply, surrounded by her usual gang of Sharpette's, who always reminded Chad of a bunch of brightly clothed monkey.

"In private."

He stared pointedly at the Sharpette's, whom were now regarding him with cold superiority, probably considering him to lowly to talk with their queen or some other crap.

"Anything you have to say _**Danford, **_you can say in front of them."

Chad reached out his hand touching her own, in a softer manner then he had meant too.

"Please."

Though she shook his hand away quickly, something in his touch seemed to have surprised Sharpay and for a brief moment her hardened eyes softened slightly.

"Girls leave me."

The Sharpette's left throwing reproachful looks at Chad. 

He hardly noticed though, perhaps just perhaps there was hope she might lift the ban and just maybe apologise for the cruel things she'd said to him.

"Listen, you brother has worked so hard on this-"

She rolled her eyes;

"God you sound like Gabriella."

"Wait! listen I know we hate each other but do you have to punish everyone else!"

Their was a glint of triumph in her eyes, she was obviously satisfied that he had felt her revenge and yet Chad thought he could detect something more that triumph in her dark eyes, it looked a bit like bitter disappointment. 

"Whatever, you are so fake, like your sudden obsession with beating me in this contest comes from team spirit! Why don't you just admit it? What I said hurt you and this is your pathetic way of getting back at me."

She was exactly right and it maddened him, how was it she could see right through everything he did?

"Why can't you forget that you're a complete bitch for once!"

He knew this was definitely not the thing to say to make her lift the ban but he didn't care anymore, he just couldn't beg of her. Not her.

They eyed each other intensely for a second, then she smirked "Don't expect an invitation to the after show party, there's rules against letting in scum like you."

Chad turned his back to her and walked away. Had he looked back he would have seen Sharpay not savouring in the victory of having had the last word but staring at his disappearing form regretfully and wiping off a few tears that were burning her eyes.

The next day Chad watched Troy's face darken as Kelsey told him about them being restricted from doing the talent show. Chad's recent dislike of Troy softened slightly, It had no doubt been a rough night and start of the day for him; Gabriella and him had broken up and she'd quit her job. Only time could tell weather Troy would do the right thing and refuse to do the talent show with Sharpay, not only because it would be doing right by his friends but also because in Chad's opinion it was nothing more then what Sharpay deserved. However Chad resolved to make no attempts to break the ice with him until Troy did what he should have done a while ago.

The talent show was that very evening, but with the dismal faces of the junior staffers all around him, Chad thought the mood more fitting to a funeral. Unfortunately for him; Gabriella's absence meant Taylor was missing a best friend to chat with; therefore Chad had to endure most of the morning having his ear bent by his girlfriends wide flowing and it seemed to him, never seizing commentary on everything.

The evening was approaching and the mood of anticipation intensified around Lava Springs, no longer able to focus on his duties clearly and no longer able to stand Taylor's constant talking, Chad went out for a walk. On his return to the kitchens he nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a shrill scream pierce the air;

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT DOING THE SHOW!"

It was Sharpay and by the sounds of her screaming it finely seemed like Troy had done the right thing.

"Hey Kelsey told us what went down between you and Sharpay."

Kelsey hadn't needed to tell him what had happened, he had gotten the idea from Sharpay's screaming but this wasn't really the time to point that out.

"I'm more interested in what happened between me and you man, I was a jerk"

"Yeah you were."

They looked at each other for a second and Chad considered not making it up with him but a voice from his memory made up his mind.

"_**Like brothers since pre-school…." **_

They hugged emotionally, Chad happy to have his best friend back.

Ryan threatened his happiness however, when he suggested Troy should still sing with his sister. Chad was all ready to protest but everyone around seemed to feel it was the good guy thing to do, so keeping his mouth shut he decided to take a tip from the ice queen herself and be conniving.

"Hey Kelsey! You know I think they should do that song 'Everyday', it's a great song and you could teach it to Troy right now."

Getting compliments on her music always flustered Kelsey so she didn't probe into Chad's sudden musical taste.

"It'll be a bit of a rush but, yeah I could teach it to Troy. But hold on what about Sharpay she doesn't know it either?" 

Damn she had caught him out but surprisingly Chad found the perfect answer forming in his head.

"Well, I was thinking we call up Gabriella, she knows the song."

Kelsey was still looking a bit perplexed as to where Sharpay would fit in all of this. So Chad played his last card hoping she would forget about her.

"Come on Kels, they belong together it would be awesome for them to sing the leads, just the way you wrote it.." The last bit did it and Kelsey smiled in accordance taking her phone out.

He couldn't believe he had the nerve to be so manipulative but when it came to beating Sharpay Evans, he realised he would most likely do anything.

**AN: Arggggg I'm really pooped off at my parents their making me stay in to baby-sit my siblings tomorrow so I can't go out with my friends (**

**Anyways let me know what you though, Excellent/good/crap or um carppier. Next chap: Chad's mum's dressing gown makes a return, Chadpay action I swear**


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Easter! Ha it was my dad's b-day today so very busy. Anyways here's my little Easter offering to y'all.

**Of moral misdeeds, creepy smiles and boredom**

So the plan was all in motion and Gabriella Montez stood shaking nervously hidden by the gang of wildcats that had bought her there. At the front of the group, stood the very wildcat who was responsible for the plan. Chad faced the stage breath held in anticipation for the show to start.

"And back this year is Sharpay Evans singing with our junior golf instructor Troy Bolton!"

Oh no she's not, thought Chad smiling to himself.

They all watched Troy coming onto the stage and begin the song and they all parted to let Gabriella through to sing her part and surprise Troy with her return.

The wildcats attention was now, completely focused upon their two friends reunited on the stage, Chad however was barely looking, instead he kept turning his head to observe the face of a certain blonde that was standing by the stage looking anywhere but up at the lovers sweet harmony.

And what a face! Sharpay Evans looked like she'd just been told she'd have to shave off all her hair for charity whilst enduring extreme intestinal cramps.

He kept staring at her willing her to look his way, eventually she did and Chad stuck both his thumbs up and smiled wildly at her in an extremely mock sarcastic fashion. Her eyes flashed and Chad knew she understood it had been his idea to replace her with Gabriella, giving her one last mocking smile he tauntingly turned his gaze back to the stage.

1-2-3, something was wrong why wasn't she coming over to shout rage fully at him or at the very least slap him?

He looked back at her and met her gaze, quickly they both looked away, she because she was trying to hide the fact that a cascade of tears were pouring silently out of her eyes and him, because he didn't want to see those tears. Because he didn't want to feel suddenly guilty. But he couldn't help the question now popping up in his mind; Had he gone to far? 

"No dam it! She deserves it!"

"Who deserves what?"

Looking down at Taylor Chad realised he had just spoken aloud.

"Um er-" he looked around for an excuse and his gaze fell on the stage.

"Um, Gabriella she uh she really deserves this night you know after all the crap between her and Troy."

Taylor blinked bemusedly wrinkling her nose;

"O-k-a-y. Yeah she does, but I didn't know you felt so forceful about it."

She was joking and smiled at him before turning back to face the stage.

Of course the girl Chad had just been thinking off wasn't Gabriella. He continued his internal argument. Yep she definitely deserved it. Had it been her she wouldn't have given a second thought about crushing him. And she needed to realize that this 'sidekick', wasn't going to get pushed around by her anymore.

Glad to have put his conscience to rest, Chad joined the rest of the Wildcats as they all jumped on stage to finish the song.

Everything was going great, everyone was singing and dancing, all united in joy and happiness about Troy and Gabriella making things up. That was until Chad spotted Sharpay being helped on to the stage by Troy.

What?! This wasn't meant to happen, she was meant to be sobbing in a corner, sorry she ever crossed Chad Danford. 

He nudged the person dancing next to him;

"She shouldn't be allowed up here."

However the person didn't seem to have heard him and looking around Chad saw that no one else was spluttering indignantly at this obvious spectacle of moral misguidance.

Chad was in-raged further when he saw Sharpay reacting with, in his mind, completely fake redemption. 

The party carried on well into the night, but for a slightly drunk Chad it was ruined.

"I mean come on! And giving that award to her brother, how fake was that?" Jason shook his head at him.

"Chad man, chill out, she's obviously sorry for everything and it's a party dude! Plus look at Zeke he looks like all his Christmases have come at once."

Jason walked off to dance with Kelsey and Chad turned to look blearily where Jason had been indicating. Zeke was standing at the bottom of the hill watching Sharpay run around splashing water with the others, a smile on his face that, in Chad's opinion, made him look like a complete creep.

He left the party earlier, not bothering to make any excuses to Taylor or anyone else who were to busy having fun to notice that this wildcat was no longer in the mood.

Chad laid in bed, the cool darkness sobering him up slightly. He felt distinctly like a child who'd been promised a sweet and then had it dangled tantalizingly close only to be snatched back cruelly. It was so unfair! Tonight wasn't meant to end like this. It should have been Sharpay laying in her bed cursing at the injustice of life, he should be partying it up with his friends roaring drunk right now, not in bed feeling sorry for himself. Driven by injustice and slight intoxication, Chad grabbed his mobile out of his pocket, were he hadn't bothered to change. He had no clue of her number but he had Ryan's.

"Hi!"

He could hear the sounds of the party carrying on, this only aided in angering him further.

"Ryan, I need to speak to your sister."

"Hey man where did you go? Hold on why do you want to speak to my sister?" 

"Just put her on!" 

It appeared Ryan was also slightly tipsy, otherwise he might have been offended at Chad's aggressive tone.

He could hear Ryan calling her and tapped his hand impatiently on his thigh.

"What, what are you talking about Rye?"

"It's Chad he wants to talk to you."

He heard the static's from the mobile as it was passed from Ryan to Sharpay.

"Chad? Is that you? What do you want-"

"Oi! Listen, I know you're just acting like you're sorry , but cut the crap Evans cause we both know its fake! 

She heaved a big sigh.

"No I'm not.

Were quits now right? So why don't you come back to the party?"

Chad laughed manically into the phone, no way, she was having him on.

"Bitch you're such a Sharpay!"

Not realizing his muddled words Chad cut the call violently and slammed his head back onto the pillow falling into a sea of chaotic dreams into all of which Zeke's creepy smile seemed to be haunting him. 

The next morning Chad woke up with a huge headache the mixture of a hangover and a mind that had been stretched to the limit.

"Good party?"

A dismissive grunt was the only answer his mum got over breakfast.

Back at Lava Springs everyone was still in high spirits, everyone apart from Chad that is. Sharpay was still playing her part of holding hands around the campfire and though he was angry with her, Chad was relieved she and Ryan seemed to have forgotten about the phone call.

A couple of weeks passed and everything was pretty much the same. The wildcats worked, sung, hung out, partied at weekends, Troy and Gabriella were going stronger then ever and now Sharpay and Ryan were part of the gang, all one happy family.

Even Chad's resentment of Sharpay's inclusion in the group was slowly easing away. She seemed to be genuinely turning over a new leaf and after all he supposed they were even now. 

No, Chad's newest problem was boredom. He guessed it was due to how stretched his emotions had been lately that everything seemed pretty dull now. He couldn't work out what it was, wasn't this what he had been waiting for, for everything to settle back down how he liked them. But now things were back in place they all seemed so lifeless, boring job, boring parties, boring basketball games, and even more boring dates with Taylor, he knew it was cruel to think it but sometimes he felt amazed that he could even stay awake when they kissed, in other words it was BORING..

It took a few more boring days for Chad to work out what was missing; Sharpay….. Or at least his arguments with her. That's right, crazy as it sounded, Chad was actually missing the spiteful blond and their heated arguments. Technically he saw her everyday and yet it wasn't the same, he couldn't get close to her now and they had no secret hatred, that's right Chad Danford was so bored he would have probably given up a chance to see the Red Hawks play just to have Sharpay Evans wind him up.

It was insane of course, ridiculous, he couldn't just go up to her and demand they have a fight just for his entertainment. Pacing around in his room he shook his head, why the hell would he want to anyway that was just crazy!

"Chad! Chad have you seen my dressing gown? You know my nice one I haven't seen it in weeks."

He was just about to answer no when inspiration took him. The expensive dressing gown, now when had he seen it last……

A few minutes later Chad was riding on his bike as fast as if his life depended on it.

I'm just going for the dressing gown, I'm just going for the dressing gown. Oh hell, he was going for Sharpay and he knew it. Coming to a stop excitedly outside her drive, Chad got off his bike and practically ran to the front door, mentally storing up witty remarks he could exchange with her.

Okay so what did you think?

Next Chapter: some surprises in store and more Chadpay action.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hello! Okay so I've been reading through all this story and trying to make things flow a little better and I apologise muchos if the last couple of chapters have been a bit poppey, but Chadpay is no fluffy romance it's a fiery one! Oh and I've just realised I've been spelling Chad's surname wrong all along, its actually Danthord isn't it? But I'm going to keep it as Danford for this fic, it'll be my little trademark lol.

Two weeks of wit

Knock

Knock

Knock

No one was answering. Chad stared about frustrated, he hadn't been banking on her being out.

Knock

Knock!!

Just as he was about to move on to the windows, the front door flew open.

"There's a frikin doorbell you know!"

Irritation left Sharpay's features to be replaced by disbelief;

"What are you doing here?"

Grinning Chad allowed himself in, so they were both standing in the entrance. He was satisfied to see he could barge his way into her house just as effectively as she had done.

"Again what are you doing here? Because if your still mad at me for being 'fake' as you so charmingly put it, then I repeat I'm not-"

"No I'm not mad, after all I beat you didn't I."

She looked suspiciously at him, noticing his eyes moving down from her face, she snatched her dressing gown around her, bringing him back to his excuse of being there;

"Your wearing it."

She wrapped the gown even tighter, her tone defensive.

"Wearing what?"

Chad was rumbled slightly from his intent to argue with her, by the fact that she was presently wearing his mum's favourite dressing gown and the idea that she might have been wearing it secretly since he'd lent it to her touched him unexpectedly.

"The dressing gown, my mum's gown, you're wearing it."

"No I'm not."

She was denying the obvious, just like when he'd found her self harming.

"Yes you are!"

She rolled her eyes wearily at him and loosened her grip on the robe.

"Fine I'm wearing the frikin gown Danford! But only because my other ones are being cleaned."

Chad snorted mockingly, now the winding up could commence.

"Whatever princess, you probably have a thousand gowns you could be wearing. Admit it, you like that one best."

Confusion appeared in Sharpay's eyes. She seemed torn between anger, therefore replying back, and yet the lack of anger emitting from Chad stopped her, he appeared more playful and eager then hurt and pissed of at her.

"Chad, seriously what do you want?"

Chad was happy to see that for once she was the hesitant one, unsure of what was happening but he was getting impatient for her to start biting back.

"The gown duh, so much as you love it Evans, if you don't give it up now I'll have to call the cops."

"What?!"

"Well there's laws against keeping other people's property with out asking."

Despite herself a smile twitched at the corner of Sharpay's mouth, she was finely warming to his wit.

"Well If I remember accurately, **Danford**, by the look on you mum's face I don't think you asked her weather I could borrow it either?"

Even though he'd just been outsmarted, Chad grinned back, she was biting.

So they stood there in the entrance for nearly an hour exchanging witticisms. Both enjoying themselves too much to point out that Sharpay hadn't yet given Chad back his mum's gown.

On his way back Chad couldn't stop grinning, so much so that he got a few weird looks from some old ladies crossing the street. But he didn't care it had been fun.

Entering his house, Chad was greeted grumpily.

"Your breakfast slash lunch is in the oven son. Where the devil did you go? And I haven't got anything against joyfulness but you look like a loon grinning like that."

Chad only smiled further in response and made his way up the stairs, but he hadn't reached his bedroom before he heard his mum calling up irritably; " I still haven't found that dressing gown!"

A couple more days passed by and the working week at Lava Springs started again. During that time Chad saw very little of Sharpay and he had sense enough not to start a cussing match with her in front of everyone. One more day passed and Chad was no longer able to stand it, he had thought one wind up session with Sharpay would be enough to cure him of boredom, but it wasn't he needed to see her again to fight and to laugh…

She opened the door and let him in, unable to hide her satisfaction at his presence there.

So for two weeks it went on like this; Chad coming around to her house as often as he could, using the excuse of the dressing gown as the reason for his coming, not that it mattered to either of them that Sharpay never gave it back and he never insisted. In those fourteen days they traded insults on every topic like; the fact that Chad's hair looked like a bunch of worms stuck together by a blind person (Sharpay). That If Sharpay moved her head swiftly enough she could demolish a whole building with her nose (Chad.)

But after a while it wasn't just cutting remarks they threw at each other, they began to have real conversations about their dreams, hopes, fears and secrets. Chad told her things that he had never told anyone, not Troy or Taylor or even his mum. Often they disagreed on things, mostly regarding things that Chad called chicks stuff and Sharpay labelled dumb ass rubbish. But the arguing was all part of their fun and they took satisfaction in outsmarting each other, although Chad would never admit Sharpay won most of the time.

"I've always wanted to ride a motor bike."

Chad laughed looking up from his position on the spotless fluffy carpet in Sharpay's room, they had moved their meetings up there after a couple of days.

"You do know that involves petrol, grease and dirt in general don't you?"

He was teasing her and she smiled back sneeringly, but her eyes hadn't lost the sparkle of a far off dream.

"Seriously though, that's what I mean it's so unlike me, but wouldn't it be great riding so fast, you could almost be flying, free…"

Chad shifted his head up, supporting it with his harm, so as to look closer at Sharpay.

She pulled out of her reverie meting his gaze and they both looked away quickly blushing. They had been having these moments increasingly frequently of late and Chad couldn't work out what they meant.

She stood up awaking from her visions of freedom and motioned for him to stand.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go Chad, Ryan will probably be back soon."

She was dismissing him like she always did when he over stepped the mark and looked at her for too long and in a way that was too uncomfortable.

Standing up Chad cursed himself, Why did he always have to ruin it by starring at her like that?

He stood still however resolved not to leave yet.

"Shar-"

She was panicking slightly as he moved closer.

He could smell the fruity scent of her hair now and could almost feel the heat coming off her in waves.

This was reminding him irresistibly of that time that they had gotten far to close, sitting on his bed.

"Chad."

She said his name warningly but she still wasn't moving back as he was moving forwards.

Something was just about to happen and then Sharpay's door crashed open and a bunch of people were suddenly in her room.

"Hey Sharpay-"

****

I know, I know dam it when are they going to kiss! But I promise they will, really really. So you liked??

Next chap: Find out who's walked in on them and the consequences…..


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all, thank you so much for your reviews its so encouraging when you get feedback, so gracias and please keep reviewing! )

Right well this chap was a hard one to write, I think it's one of the saddest so far in a way. I was going to add some other stuff but it would have been way to long so it'll be in the next chapter.

****

The bubble's burst

The bubble burst as soon as her bedroom door crashed open. Chad had always imagined that saying to be a good thing, a wake up call, an eye opener, but what was behind the burst bubble was a nightmare and not the type likely to fade.

Entering Sharpay Evans room was, what looked to Chad, at that moment, hundreds of people. In reality it was only over ten, a mixture of fellow wildcats and friends. At the front, staring dumbstruck at the scene of Chad and Sharpay standing far closer then two people who weren't a couple should be standing, were; Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Ryan (who had opened the door and had said the 'Hey Sharpay-'" and worst of all Taylor.

It seemed to take everyone an age to react to this surreal scene.

Then most of the guys broke the silence, all it appeared with the same question;

"Chad, what the hell are you doing here?!"

He couldn't speak, what was the answer anyway?

The guys questions were followed by the girls, who sounded much more suspicious, Taylor the most audible of them;

"Why are you in Sharpay's room?"

Again he didn't answer, it was all happening so quickly, Chad had the distinct feeling of having been thrown unprepared into the middle of a busy road.

Sharpay, however had mastered herself and had already moved away from him, making the space between them more acceptable. Chad watched her force the biggest fake smile on her face and turn to the others.

"Hey you guy's! Ryan how many times have I told you, knock on the door!"

This cheery greeting was met with silence by the rest of the group, the question of there presence together unexplained, remained filling Sharpay's room with a shocked buzz. She turned to Chad, loosing her cool for a moment, she looked that, like him she couldn't think of a way out, an explanation.

Still their unwelcome friends stood still, waiting for an answer.

She turned back to them and even in Chad's drowsy state of mind he could recognise the signs of preparing herself for a huge act upon her face.

"Oh yeah, um Chad just came in to get his mum's dressing gown."

Their eyes all simultaneously stared down at her body and Chad could feel as well as see Sharpay's embarrassment, her act was slightly marred by the fact that she was wearing the dressing gown and it didn't look as though she had been about to give it to him before they came.

Recovering from her uncharacteristic faux pas, Sharpay silently took off the gown and handed it to Chad not meeting his eyes or any of the others. Chad took it just as quiet and he felt unexplainably sad as he tucked it gently under his arm, still warm from her.

Most of the people around seemed satisfied with this explanation and started making noises about heading to the beach, which it surfaced was the reason that Ryan and they had come to fetch Sharpay to join the fun.

As the others headed downstairs, there remained; Chad, Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Zeke, Taylor and Gabriella. They all stood there awkwardly, the looks on the latter four's faces making it obvious that they had not swallowed Sharpay's little act.

Finely Gabriella broke the tension; "Well, come on guys the others are waiting downstairs."

Troy and Zeke followed her, giving Chad a hard looks as they went, Ryan went next dragging Sharpay with him, she was not used to being bossed around by her twin but it was a testament to the guilt and awkwardness of the scene that she didn't protest.

So that left Chad and Taylor alone. As far from a comfortable couple as Chad could imagine.

"Hey!"

His over enthusiastic greeting fell flat on it's face, Taylor was looking anywhere but at him, Chad moved closer unsurely.

"Um, so um, we were just you know- the dressing gown, I um….. I'm sorry."

Though guilt was in him, Chad wasn't sure exactly what he should be apologising.

Finely she looked at him, he felt ashamed at the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"Chad are we okay?"

The question reminded him of his mum's. And Chad was clueless as to how to answer it, but he made an effort, he had to she was his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I mean yeah we are I think."

Taylor didn't look in his eyes, had she done she would no doubt have found them showing that they were anything but okay. Instead she turned her gaze around Sharpay's room and then closed her eyes hard, as though willing the room to disappear for ever more from her memory.

Then taking a deep breath she faced him her tone suddenly business like and firm.

"Right well, what ever has been going on with you, snap out of it Chad, were a couple and we need to get back to acting like one. So first of we're going down to the beach with everyone and you will get a grip Chad or I'm going to have to seriously rethink this relationship understand?"

She didn't wait for his reply.

"And as for **_her,_** I think it's best if you avoided her Chad, she's trouble and she's a schemer, she'll just rope you into one of her little games, like she tried to do to Troy."

****

Chad was not given the chance to say anything more, as Taylor was already heading to meet everyone and evidently expected him to follow suit. So he couldn't express how he felt about her plan to act the perfect couple and going over it in his mind, on the way to the beach, he honestly wasn't too sure how he felt. On one hand he was lucky, she had let him off quite easy and repairing his relationship that was surely the right thing to do, what he should want to do and yet Chad couldn't shake off the feeling that instead of having been let off he was now trapped even more.

The beach party that followed wasn't a good one. Chad had to endure, filthy looks from Zeke and Troy. And he didn't know which was worse, standing by Taylor's side and acting like they were a perfect couple or stealing glances at Sharpay whenever his girlfriend was occupied talking to someone, but not been able to talk to her

From what he could see Sharpay was having an even worse time of it then himself. She was on the receiving end of even filthier looks from Gabriella, Troy and Zeke and Ryan refused to leave her side, chaperoning her as though she would run into Chad's arms the moment he looked away.

Sharpay had evaded her twin and had got away. Chad however, was not as lucky, Taylor made sure they stayed until the very end and he couldn't shake off the suspicion that she was personally punishing him by making him endure the party to the very bitter end.

Right-o so let me know what you think. And I know Taylor isn't very nice, but it has to be that way for this fic to work sorry!

Next chapter: A huge emergency and the end is looming….


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there! Just a warning this chapter is quite heavy! I've come back to Sharpay's self harming, because it's were they started from, don't worry this isn't the last chapter, yet! But I thought it wouldn't be right to just chuck it in at the beginning then forget about it, plus I reckon it's really going to test Chad….

****

2 week of hell

The two weeks that followed were hell for Chad. After the fateful weekend he went to work at Lava Springs as usual, he had thought that there at least he would be close to Sharpay, even if he couldn't speak to her, for after the beach party, Taylor had secured Chad to herself for the rest of the weekend so he didn't have a single free moment.

However, things were if anything, worse at Lava Springs, he hardly saw Sharpay, Taylor made sure of that as she avoided them being anywhere where she might be and he always felt her eyes on him checking up to see where he was looking if Sharpay was close by.

The rest of the group had forgotten the bedroom incident and everything seemed back to normal for them; baseball matches after work, parties and generally hanging out. Far from making him happy this worsened Chad's state of mind, as with every effort with Taylor or at being carefree and joyful, he felt like a part of him was dying, fading away to nothing and being replace by a shadow of the guy he use to be.

If he was turning into a shadow then Sharpay was turning into a ghost of the girl he use to know. Not that he saw her much in those days let alone spoke to her, but still as often as he could he watched her, watched her closer then he'd ever watched anything or anyone. She was disappearing before his eyes, the ice melting, but not in a positive sense, it was like she was empty; no more cutting remarks aimed at him or anyone else, no happiness at her new inclusion in the group and she hardly ever spoke making excuses to avoid hanging out with everyone, with him.

He was slightly jealous of her for that; the way she managed to get out of the group parties and other things. He was not as lucky, Taylor, still determined that they should appear the silver couple next to the golden pairing that was Troy and Gabriella, made sure they both attended all group activities and festivities. At first for Chad they were bearable because it gave him a possible chance of seeing Sharpay but now that she was coming less and less frequently there was no point and even when she did come, seeing the sadness in her eyes and the way that she avoided his was worse then anything.

He found himself fantasising that the intensity of his gaze would make her look his way, something she had been avoiding since they had been discovered in her bedroom and maybe if she looked in his eyes she would see how desperate they had become.

It was Friday evening and before his shift ended, chef Michael had once again asked him to put the rubbish out, so Chad lugged the heavy bag barely feeling the weight his mind so far away with thoughts of a certain blonde. That's when he heard it a sound that made him drop the bag and his blood freeze.

It was a chilling noise low and moaning. It reminded him, suddenly of the time when he and Troy were ten; they were playing in his back yard and had stumbled upon a wounded animal, Chad couldn't remember what the animal was but he never forgot the noise it made.

He rushed forward a terrifying instinct telling him that it wasn't an animal it was a human and unexplainably he knew who it was.

"Sharpay! Oh my god Sharpay, are you okay?"

He almost sounded like the people on E.R, but it didn't matter in the slightest now. His stomach contracted as he bent down to her level, subconsciously he felt her warm blood gush over his jeans.

He pushed her hair out of her face, noticing the ends tinted with her blood. His heart stopped as he saw her eyes, they were blank unfocused, unconscious.

Brushing her aside he spoke into her ear, stuttering on his words;

"Sh-Sharpay, wake up, please wake up. What happened?"

He already knew what had happened, same as he knew it was her making those noises. And he saw it, the silver blade, laying next to her, glinting at him and he fought the urge to run to it and fling it in the bin, but sense, for once took hold of him. His cell phone, he needed his cell phone! He fumbled it out of his pocket with difficulty, his hands were now smeared in blood and his arm was supporting Sharpay's head.

The line connected to the emergency services and he shouted hoarsely into it:

"Please! It's Sharpay she's hurt-cut herself, she's bleeding so much, she's- she's not waking up-"

"I'm sorry, but this is the emergency services, you'll have to take your dog to the vet if it's hurt."

It took Chad a second to work out what the hell the person on the line was on about and then he remembered; Sharpay was a type of dog, one of his favourite insults to trade with her.

"No, no! She's not a dog, she's a girl, her name is Sharpay! She's really hurt-"

"Where are you?"

"Lava Springs."

"The country club?"

"Yes, hurry up!"

"Alright, calm down, were sending an ambulance now, in the mean time try talking to her and stem the blood flow okay?"

"Yes, please hurry up!"

Shutting up his phone, Chad unbuttoned his uniformed shirt quickly and found her wrist, trying not to heave, he ripped the shirt in half and tied it around the part that was surging blood like a fountain.

Now there was nothing to do but wait. He had never known time to move as slow as it was now. Minutes passed by that felt like whole hours, he could hear nothing apart from Sharpay's shallow breathing and occasional moans that he had heard before he'd found her.

'Try talking to her.' the paramedic had said, but what could he possibly say to her?

Should he tell her he was angry with her for how she had hurt herself, how much angrier he was with himself because it was his fault she had done it, just like it was his fault for her empty eyes over the last couple of weeks.

Or should he yell at her, shout that she had to be okay, had to be okay not just for herself but for him because he needed her to be okay and he had missed her like hell.

"Please, please be okay, Sharpay I'm begging you!"

His words stuck in his throat and his eyes started burning but he didn't care, he didn't care because she couldn't hear him

He could hear sirens now and a bright light indicating that the ambulance had arrived. He stood up waving his arms as the passed the entrance of their alleyway.

"Hey! We're over here. Hurry!"

Seeing him the ambulance turned down the alleyway and man and women in paramedics uniform ran out toward them.

Heavy stuff I know (

So please let me know what you thought coz that was quite a hard one to write!

Next chapter: Well It wouldn't be a cliff hanger if I told you, now would it?…


	14. Chapter 14

Hopefully this long chapter will make up for the suspense guys! I wanted to ud yesterday but I was swarmed with baking brownies (don't ask. lol)

****

I was wrong

A nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. That was the only thing rushing through Chad's mind as he held her hand in the ambulance, refusing to look into her blank eyes and not daring to think what it meant that she had stopped making any noises at all.

"She'll be okay. Right?"

This was the question he repeated throughout the ambulance ride and as they entered the hospital, as well as constant refrains to 'hurry up!' and 'why the hell aren't we there yet?!' Some how it was fitting to shout like that, it's what the old Sharpay would have done.

They had arrived at the right ward and were taking her away from him but he wouldn't let go off her hand, he'd held it all the way and he wasn't going to let go now.

"No! I'm coming with her!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to get her to the emergency ward."

Emergency. The word rang in his head like a bell and he let her be taken away, though it felt like he was being ripped apart.

Round and round he paced in the waiting room, stopping every doctor, nurse or even patients that walked by, to ask if they had any news on Sharpay.

The horrifying mantra marching through his head;

It's my fault.

All my fault.

I could have helped before.

I knew all along I could have said something.

What if she-

No!

She might already be-

No!

What am I going to do if she-

No!

No dam it! She wasn't going to-couldn't die, not after everything.

A nurse approached him;

"Excuse me, are you the young man that came with miss Evans?"

Chad looked up, hungry but terrified for information, he nodded.

"Her family have been contacted and will be here shortly, no doubt they will want to thank you later for finding her-"

"Is she alright?!"

He moved forward intending to go to her, but the nurse put a kindly hand on his shoulder, restraining him gently but firmly.

"I'm afraid you're not immediate family so-"

"You don't understand I have to see her-"

"I'm sorry young man, but those are the regulations. I think it's best you get home, something like this can be very stressful, but as I said we will be sure to inform the Evan family of your help, who knows you might even get a promotion, wouldn't that be nice?"

Chad laughed bitterly. Stressful. Promotion. Would did she think he was?

"I'm staying here."

He said it in a low tone and the nurse, recognising his determination, walked away with what she probably meant to be an understanding smile, but to Chad it was like a patronising sneer.

Another half hour went by and Chad thought he would go mad with not knowing. So no longer able to block his thoughts he left the waiting room, in search of the emergency ward. After trying a few doors, he opened the last one in the corridor.

She wasn't there but her family was;

"Where's Sharpay?"

They looked around at him and Chad's heart felt like it was inflating fast, the pain expanding in his chest forming an iron band of dread.

"Where is she?"

He repeated the question almost yelling it. What did it mean that she'd been taken from the room?

"Chad?" It was Ryan who recognised him.

But before he could answer, Mr. Evans broke in;

"Chad… You're the boy who found her aren't you?"

He nodded impatiently, repeating himself for the hundredth time.

"Where is she?"

Mrs. Evans who it appeared had been crying into a Kleenex finely answered his question;

"They've taken her, she's hard-hardly breathing, they have to give her oxygen, but they say she'll be okay" Her voice broke but she smiled faintly at him, "thank you for finding her."

He had no strength to return the smile and exited the room, recognising their need to be alone. He walked all the way down the corridor not knowing where to go next. He was saved having to decide when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he took it out but seeing Taylor's name on the screen he closed it hurriedly; if he had no more strength to smile then he certainly didn't have enough to talk to Taylor, plus he didn't even know if she or the others had found out what had happened and the last thing he wanted was having to explain it all.

So he returned the phone to his pocket only to take it out again when it recommenced buzzing, deciding to switch it off if it was Taylor again, he opened it but it wasn't her it was his mum and he suddenly realised he needed the comfort only a mother could give.

"Hey mum."

"Chad! Where the hell are you son, your shift ended over an hour ago didn't it? You know I don't mind you going out with friends, but you could call to say you'll be late-"

"I'm at the hospital."

"What?! Oh my gawd son are you okay?!

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, it's not me-"

He rushed to reassure his mum.

"Is it Troy? I always said you boys play ball to rough-"

"No. It's Sharpay-"

"The Evans kid?" He could hear surprise and suspicion in her voice but he couldn't reply as the iron band in his chest burst suddenly and his throat coated with warmth and tears.

"Mum, I was so scared, I- I thought she was going to di-die,"

Chad had not cried like this since he was about five, he was never the type to get cry, considering it sissy and weak plus he never really had a reason until now. It was like the hours of pent up horror and fear, mixed with the hugest relief he'd ever know at hearing Sharpay was alright , burst out, he was just a young man after all was said and done and to hold all of those emotions in was too much.

At first Mrs. Danford was bewildered both by what Chad was explaining to her and his uncharacteristic display of feelings he had long since led her to believe he didn't posses, but in her motherly way she managed to get sense of what had happened and reassured him.

"Baby it's going to be okay, she's a healthy kid and they'll have the best doctors looking after her, you've done all you can Chad. I'm real proud of you son."

They said goodbye agreeing that Mrs. Danford would come and pick him up from the hospital. Chad closed his phone letting out a heavy sigh, his emotions had been strained to the limit but unloading some of it on his mum had helped to loosen the knot of anxiety a lot.

The next day Chad went to the hospital again. He walked down the corridor apprehensively, Ryan had phone late during the night to say Sharpay was stable but she still hadn't woken up yet and Chad didn't want to think about how long it would take for her to come round.

He opened the door and turned taking a double take as he saw that she wasn't alone; Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, Zeke and Taylor were standing and sitting around her bed. They all stared at him as he approached.

"Hey man!"

This was Troy and he got off the chair he'd been sitting on to greet him, Ryan smiled at him briefly but hurriedly returned his gaze to his sister and now Chad could see her and fought to restrain a gasp.

She laid there, so small, like a child lost in a sea of white sheets, almost as pale as her skin had become, her eyes shut so she could almost be sleeping and her long blonde hair fanned out wavy around her so that once again Chad was reminded of a mermaid.

He moved closer noticing with a shudder the drip attached around her wrist, Gabriella who was also looking down at Sharpay sadly, touched his arm lightly giving a slight nod which conveyed as a greeting, a token of sadness at what had happened and a reminder that he hadn't yet said hello to his girlfriend whom her eyes roved pointedly too.

Taking the hint Chad looked up, he tried to smile at Taylor but all he could manage was slight grimace, which she didn't return.

"So, Ryan was telling us about you playing the hero.."

The others looked up nodding in agreement, Ryan tearing his gaze away from his twin to smile gratefully at him for a moment but Chad was starring hard at Taylor who looked back, her eyes putting a bitter twist on what she'd just said.

"Yeah, man if you hadn't found my sis-"

Ryan stopped mid sentence and Chad looked away also not wanting to contemplate what might have happened if he hadn't found her.

Still watching Chad closely, Taylor added to the conversation;

"Yeah, can't believe what the doctors said about her self harming, Chad you found her," she said putting emphasis on the words, "is it true about her wrists?"

Ryan frowned lightly at her but then like others, turned expectant on Chad and he felt hear rising up his neck.

Should he tell them the truth and suddenly he remembered that he would have to explain about knowing before but it was the right thing to do probably what he should have done weeks ago, so putting aside the strange feeling that he was going behind Sharpay's back he told them, but only the parts about her self harming.

Understandably Ryan's reaction was anger;

"What?! Chad how could you not think of not telling me this?! she's my sister! If we'd known we could have got her help."

Chad could only mumble an apology as he looked down shamefully, he wouldn't have blamed Ryan if he'd punched, it's what he would have done.

"Ryan shut up, I told him not to tell anyone."

Forgetting everything they all rushed to Sharpay, her eyes were opened slightly, her voice had come out dry and she had a pained expression on her face like light was shinning to bright.

"Oh my god Shar! Are you okay? I'm going to call the nurse or someone.

"Rye don't you dare call her, that nurse is a bitch and she has a serious mono-brow."

Ryan laughed relieved and commenced fussing with her pillows, Gabriella, ever the sensible one said the next question;

"How long have you been up Shar?"

"Ages, they just don't know it yet."

Ryan stood up happily and turned to the door;

"I can't believe they don't know your awake yet! Shar I swear I'll be right back I'm going to get a doctor and call mum and dad they'll want to know!"

"Okay, but get me a soda I'm **_dying _**of thirst here and I'm complaining to mother about the service we're meant to be on private, chrise sakes."

She turned her gaze to the others smiling and when her eyes fell on Chad she turned them away, a blush erupting on her cheeks, showing up even more on her newly pale skin and the fact that Sharpay Evans hardly ever blushed.

As the others gathered around her and talked happy at her being awaked Chad's heart was growing lighter and lighter, it felt so good to hear her voice again.

Taylor on the over hand was looking less engrossed and was now starring out of the window with a pointedly bored expression on her face.

"Well Sharpay, I'm so glad your alright, you're parents will be here soon so it's probably best if we give you some space. Chad?"

This was an obvious instruction to leave, but Chad wasn't taking at easily, he didn't want to leave, or more he wanted everyone else to leave so he could savour in the conscious Sharpay.

"Um, well-"

He raked his brains for a reason to prologue his stay;

"My mum's going to pick me up in a while so um I guess, I'll just go home-"

"Okay, well, we can wait with you."

Unknowingly Gabriella saved him from this possibility;

"No Tay, were borrowing my mum's car remember and she has to get to the that conference at 1.00."

She turned apologetically to Sharpay and Chad;

"I'm sorry you guys, but Shar we'll come tomorrow yeah? Ryan can get a lift with you parents"

And she hugged Sharpay before leaving, Troy followed suit waving bye, only Taylor and Zeke seemed reluctant to leave. Zeke was picking at Sharpay's bedding his glances roving from her to Chad worried and suspicious. So was Taylor but seeing their was no point objecting she stood up and followed the others not even bothering to say goodbye, Zeke followed suit gazing longingly at Sharpay before leaving.

They were alone.

Something had changed between them, something in between of hattign each others gut's and sharing each others dreams.

"I'm so glad you're-"

"Thanks for-"

They spoke at the same time and looked away embarrassed.

"Chad. I'm here."

They both tuned shocked to discover his mum standing at the door, looking to Chad for the first time, as though she'd stumbled upon something she wasn't sure off.

Clearing his throat he hurriedly went to the door tuning back to Sharpay before he left.

"So, I'm really glad you're okay, I'll probably come tomorrow, if um if that's okay?"

She smiled weakly at him;

"Yeah I'd really like that and, thank you for you know-"

They held on to each others gaze for a while the unsaid you know hanging between them, because of course they didn't quite know.

On the way back home Chad replayed the conversation over in his mind; "I'm really glad your okay?" What a stupid thing to say!

So deep was he in his thoughts he didn't notice his mum pulling over until she switched the engine off.

"Mum, what are you doing? We're not home yet-"

"I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

She turned to him determinedly;

"I was wrong, wrong about Sharpay and wrong about you and Taylor, I'm sorry."

"What! No mum I was just, we've just been getting close that's all and I don't know why but sometimes It's like she's the only one there but it's okay I mean I know I'm with Taylor I should focus on that."

She shook her head at him;

"I don't know what is going on between you two but I know one thing Chad you ain't never looked at Taylor like how you looked at that Evans girl when we were leaving."

Okay so let me know what you thought. I think it was important for his mum to tell him what she thought because he's a big influence on him oh and I apologise If I screwed up the hospital details my knowledge isn't very good on all that.


	15. Chapter 15

Whoop whoop! I am officially on holiday!

Anyhow in this chapter I thought it was important for Chad and Sharpay to just discuss certain issues such as their ever growing attraction, tahtahtahtah!

****

I get you and you get me

In the next few days Sharpay's recovery was almost complete, but the doctors, therapists and her own family, (for once), went against her protests to go home. So she remained getting bored with the questions from the doctors and what she termed the 'lamest private health service.'

Luckily for her she had daily visitors:

"Hey!"

It was Chad, he walked into her room, relaxing when he saw their was no other visitors.

Sharpay looked up from a magazine she'd been reading and tossed it aside, smiling widely at him. Sometimes by the way her face lit up when ever he visited her, Chad could pretend to himself that he was her favourite visitor.

"Hi worm head, you better have bought some junk food, all I have had for breakfast was a carton of week old orange juice." Smiling back Chad handed her a pack of Oreo's.

He'd been coming to visit her every day and he always prefered when they were alone and they could tease each other, without strange and accusing looks from the others.

The something that had changed between them was still there and at times it threatened to make things awkward but neither of them approached it. It was easier this way they could laugh and insult each other, like how they had done when he would come round to her house, being together they could forget that she was in a hospital, that he was suppose to be in a relationship and that everyone wanted to know why she slit her wrists.

He watched her devouring Oreos and playfully grabbed them.

"Danford! Give those back right now or so help I'll wrap this drip around your neck!"

"No way Evans, I bought these and I'm having a couple before they disappear."

They went on teasing each other like this for a while, it was fun, light hearted and uncomplicated, then they fell compatibly silent, Sharpay eating and Chad trying to watch her discreetly; things always got a bit awkward if she found him gazing intensely at her like that. He turned his eyes to rove around her room, when he saw she had finished the Oreo's, lest she should look up to see him but he was surprised a minute later to turn and find her eyes on his face with an intensity equal to his gazes. The question she put forward next was even more of a surprise;

"Chad, where's your dad?"

He was perplexed, why would she ask him about his dad? But he answered her anyway, he had long since realised that refusal to Sharpay Evans was practically impossible, plus the lines of privacy had been well and truly merged between them for a while now

"He died in a car crash when I was about five."

He was glad to see her eyes were not filling up with the sentimental pity people often had when they found out about his dad, it had always bothered him when people did that because though it had of course been a tragedy, he was fine about it now and it had bought him and his mum closer.

"I'm glad you're close with your mum. I mean look at me two parents and they didn't even know about-"

"You cutting yourself."

He finished the sentence for her, hopping she would elaborate; the subject of why she had hurt herself so bad that night was one of the main things between them and neither it seemed had dared mention it yet.

"Yeah that."

"Why did you do it so bad that night?"

Fear and the shadow of the ghost she had been for those two weeks of hell returned for a second and Chad thought she would never tell him or anyone else. But then she looked straight into his eyes as though she'd made up her mind.

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

There was a long pause, Chad wanted more then anything to have her go on but he was also afraid of what she would say and she looked fiercely as though the matter was closed.

"So the staff pool party, are you going?"

She was still slightly red from her confession but with a determination that Chad couldn't help but admire she changed the subject.

"I think so, but what you just said did you mean it?"

She sighed wearily;

"Yes, no. It doesn't really matter does it? I'm fine now-"

Something in him snapped;

"Are you?! Are you really, because I think were as far from fine as we can get Sharpay."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"There's something happening between us, and I don't know what it is and god knows we've both tried our best to suffocate it but it's growing and we can't pretend it's not there-"

"Danford would you shut up! Okay there's nothing! Your over reacting we just, well we just get on really well-"

Chad gave a mocking laugh;

"Understatement of the year Sharpay, we don't just get on, we get each other! I get you and you get me like no one else in this world."

"Alright! Alright! Maybe there is something, but that's all it can ever be Chad, because I'm messed up and your suppose to be with Taylor."

"Yeah coz me and Taylor are going so strong she hasn't spoken to me all week."

"What?!"

"We haven't been right since she first came to visit you with the others, actually we haven't been right since I found you that first time with that crazy half pineapple on your head."

"You've broken up with her?"

"Yes and no, I don't know! Like I said we haven't spoken all week and I haven't bothered asking because I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with it."

Her hopeful stare turned hard;

"So you haven't broken up with her. So we can't have this discussion."

Chad couldn't help but laugh again.

"Seriously Sharpay I didn't think you'd care about weather its right, what about with Troy he was with Gabriella wasn't he but that didn't stop you."

"You know that's completely different-"

"How?"

"You know how-"

"Tell me."

"No-"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to dam it!"

"There you see, that's why its different; what we have its deeper then anything you felt for Troy and I ever felt for Taylor isn't it?"

He was so close to getting it out of her and he didn't know why he needed her to agree but he did more then anything then the door crashed open.

"DOESN'T ANYONE EVER FUCKING KNOCK?!"

He roared fuming at which ever idiot had cut off probably the most important conversation in his life.

"Chill out man! What are you doing here anyway?"

It was Zeke and he looked hurt and surprised at Chad's not so welcoming reception and as he made his way into the room looking between Chad and Sharpay suspicion grew in his eyes, it was obvious, even to him that he had walked into something very heated.

"Nothing."

Chad stood up from the end of the bed he'd been sitting on and walked to the window face set hard and fists curled into a ball barely restraining the grunt off anger that escaped him, he wished everyone would just disappear. In the reflection of the window he saw Zeke taking the position he'd just had on the end of the bed still looking at Chad's back, perplexed at his unusually violent mood, then shrugging it off he turned to Sharpay and held out something he'd obviously bought for her.

"Brownies, I baked them myself."

Sharpay cleared her throat trying to gather herself together.

"Oh thanks Zeke that's really sweet."

"Hey I know how you like my brownies."

The loving purr in his voice made Chad want to smash the window.

"Yeah there great, but um I'm not so hungry right now, so I'll eat them later."

"Whatever you want Pay-pay."

Chad gave a snort of cold laughter, Pay-pay?! Who did Zeke think she was but he stopped as from the window he could see Sharpay giving him a warning look.

"So you want to come to the staff party on Saturday?"

Chad could feel her cringing as they were reminded of the conversation the mention of the staff party had commenced.

"Um, I can't I'm not staff."

"Oh come on! Everyone will want you there and I'll want you there.."

Chad fought the urge to retch.

"Um, I don't know if I'm going to feel up to it or not-"

"You're going home tomorrow aren't you? But its okay no pressure, I can come over to yours and give it a miss if you want Pay-pay."

Chad moved abruptly away from the window, he'd heard enough.

"See ya."

AHHHHHHHHHHH! Why don't they frikin knock?! I hear you scream, or better yet why can't they just be left alone! Anywhooo please reviooooo

Next chapter: Staff pool party, this one is going to be very eventful and things will come to collision in more way then one……


	16. Chapter 16

Hey okay umm I've bumped up the ratings, something I was meaning to do (thanks EbonyHedlund for reminding me!)

Right I'm not going to say anything, just read…

****

I can't do this anymore

The night before the staff party rolled around all too quickly for Chad and yet he was at the same time impatient for it to be over with, whatever the consequences.

"Hey kid you might want to get to bed, big day tomorrow."

Chad snapped his head up at his mum, for a second thinking she had been reading his mind then he realised she meant the last day at Lava Springs and he crashed back in his place on the sofa.

He felt his mum sit next to him and give a heavy sigh as though stealing herself to say something.

"Chad, about what I said in the car, have you thought about it."

He gave an empty bitter laugh.

"How can I not have mum?"

Putting aside the tea towel Mrs. Danford had been drying up with, she put a tentative hand on her son's shoulder.

"Son, you know I always say my piece then let people decide for themselves right?"

He nodded sullenly.

"Well if you don't mind my asking, have you decided yet?"

Chad turned to her, the rollercoaster of the last few weeks showing vividly in his eyes;

"It's not like I had a choice."

"That bad uh?"

"Worse, trust me."

"And tomorrow, what happens tomorrow?"

"The stupid staff party."

"You know what I mean Chad, tomorrow you face them both; Sharpay and Taylor, and don't think I haven't noticed Taylor hasn't been around at all lately and you haven't visited the Evans girl in days."

"Well that changes tomorrow, she phoned me last night, so I'm going to the party with my girlfriend, Taylor." The sarcastic hysteria wasn't lost on Mrs. Danford and she clipped Chad's ear taking him by surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Chad had affected a rather hurt school boy tone and had his mum not been serious about proving a point she would have laughed at him.

"Chadwick Jay Danford, I thought I had raised you better then to string along anyone, especially a girl! Now I know you've been confused, but Taylor and Sharpay don't deserve this."

"Right! I know, I know! I was planning to break up with Taylor tomorrow mum."

It was true things had been wrong between them for a long time and Chad's desire to repair their relationship had disappeared nearly as long ago.

"Good, well have you worked out what your going to tell her?"

"No."

"How about the truth Chad?"

"Yeah sure, by the way Taylor I'm dumping you for someone I spend most of my time arguing with. She's not going to understand that."

"Mmm well the truth is the truth son but perhaps you can soften it a bit."

He turned incredulously to her; "How?"

"Tell her you don't think its right to carry on in a relationship that you don't feel anymore and it might help if you call yourself a jerk several times."

Chad turned to her an almost smile on his face;

"Thanks mum."

He wasn't been completely sarcastic.

"Good, now scoot E.R is about to come on and that gorgeous Latino doctor got shot in the last episode."

That night was a long one for Chad, he mulled over his mums advice, but still the prospect of what the next day would bring chilled him.

On one hand he couldn't wait to break things off with Taylor, their relationship had started to feel like a milestone around his neck and once he was free he would be at liberty to delve deeper into this something he had going on with Sharpay.

But on the other hand he knew this was going to hurt Taylor and he didn't want to hurt her also he felt distinctly like he was stepping into the unknown;

Taylor had been a part of his day to day routine for so long, same as wearing bright coloured t-shirts, playing basketball and being best friends with Troy. He knew this wasn't exactly a romantic way to look at your girlfriend but it was an undeniable truth, Chad Danford was a creature of habit and Taylor had become one of those habits, something he'd been comfortable with until he walked in on Sharpay hurting herself, that was the moment a predictable day to day life was taken from him and he no longer resented it but welcomed the ride even if he was slightly scared of what it would bring.

Lunchtime the next day found Chad and Taylor in Mrs. Danford's car on the way to Lava Springs. Had it been any other situation Chad would have been deliriously happy right now; being allowed to borrow his mums car, the last day of work and the prospect of a party. But the atmosphere in the car was so thick he could have cut it with a knife.

"So, you glad to be free from wok now?!"

Straight away Chad cringed at his formal and unnatural bravado like attempt to start a conversation.

"No I actually liked my job."

He cringed again at her frosty answer and at his obvious admission that he hadn't paid attention to what she was into.

It seemed Taylor was taking pity on him anyway as she turned to him the next second and cleared her throat, a habit of hers that she did whenever she was ready to be civil and polite.

"But in a way I'm relived it means I'll have more time to put work on moving the Decathlon into the bigger leagues next year."

Chad smiled vaguely hopping she might suddenly inform him that after due consideration she would also find it a relief not to have a boyfriend so as to take the Decathlon to the championships or whatever. Of course she didn't.

"Mm yeah, I'm sure they'll do great again this year."

She gave him a rare smile, which informed him that she was aware that he was grovelling and therefore not completely off the hook but was still pleasantly surprised that for the first time in ages he was showing an interest in her hobbies.

The car ride went on mostly silent, with a break in occasional polite conversation. Taylor was becoming slightly less cold as they neared Lava Springs, Chad wasn't sure how to take this considering the fact that he was planning on breaking up with her before the day was out.

He hadn't wanted to do it over the phone, she deserved better then that, instead he had planned to do it as soon as they were in the car but her frosty reception had intimidated him too much, so he planned it for some time during the party.

They were passing through the front gates now and as though it was an after thought Taylor turned to him hurriedly;

"Zeke's coming."

Chad frowned lightly as he stirred the car to the staff parking area, he was unsure why she had said that as if it was something significant. Seeing his confusion Taylor elaborated cautiously;

"with Sharpay."

He pulled his eyes hastily back onto the fiats intended parking space, thankful that the occupation of parking the car could be used as a cover up for his reaction at what she had just said, he could still feel Taylor searching his face though, like a scientist taking down notes on the changing affects of one of their experiments.

The car was well and truly parked and Chad had still not made a reply to Taylor's piece of information, he reached his hand out to open the door but she grabbed it back hastily, holding it in his.

"Wait Chad, I know we've been hardly talking all week but I called you last night to come here today, so we can make another go of things. I'm not stupid I know there might have been a slight irrational attraction between you and Sharpay, but she's obviously moved on so we should to, I mean repairing our relationship is number one priority now, right?"

Chad was about to dump her there and then, he couldn't have lived with himself for giving her false hope and then breaking it off with her later.

Unfortunately Taylor spotted some of their friends waving at them enthusiastically to come and join the party and without further discussion Taylor hopped out of the car and opened Chad's door in impatience for them to join the others.

Nearly a couple of hours into the party and Chad had attempted nearly 10 times to get Taylor on her own so as to end things between them, but she seemed equally determined to be part of the life and soul of the party and Chad found himself not only getting impatient to end things but also feeling more and more embarrassed for Taylor, as his usually cool and collected girlfriend was drinking slightly more then she could handle.

Sharpay and Zeke of course were there and though the respective couples had both been keeping there distance the greetings at the start of the party had been unavoidable.

Sharpay was dressed in a tight blue dress that hugged her figure attractively, with a matching blue flower arranged in her hair that she wore out and loosely curled, in the way Chad had grown to love.

Admittedly she still looked a shade paler then usual, but her colour had risen dramatically, despite herself, when she saw Chad.

Suffice it to say the hellos had been more then awkward on both parts, Sharpay and Chad looking as though they wished nothing more then to never see the other again and at the same time whishing for everyone to disappear apart from themselves.

Though Zeke had been a touch too enthusiastic, to show off to Chad that Sharpay had indeed come with him, himself and Taylor seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement to keep their betters as far away from each other for the reminder of the party.

Grabbing a beer out of the open ice box Chad mumbled something about going to the toilet and left his happy circle of close friends.

His 11th attempt at telling Taylor that they had to talk privately, had fallen on its face, so seeing Sharpay coming up in the distance he had made his excuse and with a quick whisper in Gabriella's ear to keep an eye on Taylor's drinking he left and practically ran to catch up with Sharpay.

"Hey."

She didn't turn around.

"Hey!"

"Zeke, I really don't feel well-"

She had finely turned back and seeing that it was Chad she stopped mid sentence.

"Hey."

He repeated the word more quietly, slowing his pace down to a walk and they were face to face now.

"Er hi."

She looked as unsure as him about what to say.

"So, you look really pretty today."

Sharpay bit her lip hard rolling her eyes away and Chad was surprised to find them suddenly full off tears, so he grasped her hands, meaning to comfort her.

But she pushed them away forcefully.

"Please, Chad don't do this right now."

"Do what?"

"This, God I can't do it anymore! Please just go back to Taylor, before someone else walks in on us."

He grabbed her hands again, holding on firmly when she tried to push them away again and took another step forward.

She didn't step back but forward like him, tears spilling over, but neither could fight the something between them.

She leaned her face into his shoulder and he could feel her body shaking with uncontained emotion and he held her nuzzling his face in her hair breathing in the fruity aroma of her shampoo.

"Chad I really can't do this anymore…"

Tears were scorching the corner of his eyes as well, they were loosing the fight.

They're heads came up at the same time and they looked into each other's eyes, anticipation beating a tattoo in Chad's heart.

They're breathing came out hot and short, neither distinguishing between the others breath.

"I love you."

His words came out low and barely distinguishable but both heard them and in the next second their heads moved closer, he tilted her face slightly with his hand and their lips met like two forces that had been held apart.

It was like someone had lit a sudden vicious fire in them, Chad's whole body coursed with adrenaline as though he was running a race, the kiss which had first had been tentative and hesitant now intensified. Had anyone walked in on them then they would have said it almost looked like they were devouring each other, hungrily their mouths working furiously, teeth clinking and their tongues forcing entry into the others mouth, neither of which put up any resistance., both in need of oxygen but neither willing to break off the embrace they had been fighting off for so long. Chad's whole being and mind was focused upon the present Sharpay, the feel of her in his mouth, her nails scratching his back with passion and the feel of her hair as he pushed his hands through it .

Eventually they broke apart, collapsing against each other, Chad's mind spinning as they took in oxygen, panting noisily and wordlessly.

In his entire life Chad had never had a kiss like that.

Woooooo my heart was actual beating fast writing that.

So I've given you the kiss at last…

Well have I failed dismally?

Was it crappy? Over the top? Please review to let me know, its always hard if people have been expectant, but honestly tried my best so I im really sorry if I failed (


	17. Chapter 17

****

Hello all! Okay so thank you for the reviews on the kiss, I hope most of you liked it for those who didn't again I apologise but as DCLynneHaddock put it was meant to represent the **sudden burst of  
passion which has been building up for ages.**

Any way's back to this chapter, well it's the land of Chadpay and in their world peace is unavoidable for long especially in this chapter because Taylor finely finds out….. Warning: there's quite a lot of violence in this one.

Taking the punches

"Oi!"

Of course it couldn't last.

"OI!"

The blunt yell was repeated again with more aggression. Weary of the routine of interruption, Chad turned to whoever it was that had walked in on them this time.

The next moment though he was nearly knocked off his feet as a heavy object collided with the side of his head.

"YOU BASTARD!"

It was Taylor, she stood slightly above them on a raised bit of ground and it was obvious she'd just seen everything.

Chad gulped, trying to keep steady on his feet as he massaged the rising bump on his head.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU NASTY, CHEATING, SCUM BAG, BASTARD!!"

Chad had never seen Taylor look like this, she was obviously drunk; her usually neat hair stuck out wildly, she seemed to have slopped alcohol down her top, she was only wearing one shoe, the other of which lay on the ground from its recent collision with Chad's head but the most scary thing was the contorted look of drunken fury on her face, she looked completely wild.

Her yells had attracted peoples attention and a few fellow wildcats and friends were now standing near her wondering what the hell had happened to make her so unusually mad.

"Hey what's going on?"

This was Troy.

"Tay why are you yelling?!" (Gabriella)

Taylor didn't seem to have heard or even noticed the others, her whole fury focused on Chad, who stood, still dazed from the shoe to the head but he knew he had to say something.

Taking a deep breath amongst Taylor's tirade of insults, Chad thought hard for what to say. There was no way he could explain himself out of this one and anyway he didn't really want to anymore. But this was definitely not how he would have chosen for her to find out.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry I didn't want you to find out like this-"

"Really?! Well I know now, don't I, what a dirty cheater you are Chad Danford!"

He couldn't argue with that but he knew he had to get her to calm down somehow or it would only be a matter of time until she came down from her spot or she used her other shoe.

"I know how bad this looks. Taylor, please I know your angry, but can we talk about it-"

She let out a yell of exasperated fury, obviously she had no interest for him to do the talking.

"No! I don't want to hear anything you've got to say you cheating worm!"

Just has Chad was about to move towards Taylor, she seemed to jump out in front of him, but her eyes were no longer on Chad, instead her intoxicated state of mind was finely taking in Sharpay who stood speechless at the scene developing before her eyes and Taylor directed her angry words towards her now with a look of greater hatred then before.

"What about you, eh Sharpay? Troy and Zeke weren't man enough for you were they? So you thought you'd get your claws into my guy as well?!"

Sharpay looked on the verge of tears, but strength and acceptance of fate emitted from her and instead of hiding behind Chad or running away she steeped away from him ready to face Taylor, who whilst taking Sharpay in had moved closer to the guilty couple and was now face to face with Sharpay.

"Taylor, it's nothing like that I promise. We didn't mean to hurt you-"

The rest of her explanation was cut short however as Taylor's hand flew through the air and landed with a resounding whack on Sharpay's cheek.

There was not a single sound,

then Chad jumped between Sharpay and Taylor, shocked but ready to protect Sharpay from any other blow that was going to be thrown. It was an unnecessary action however, as the violence of what she had just done seemed to have shaken Taylor slightly out of her fury

Quickly Chad turned around to Sharpay and put a protective arm around her;

"Are you okay?"

She smiled weakly but straightened her self up, pushing his arm away in the act and she turned head towards the now slightly unnerved looking Taylor and looked her straight and sincerely in the eye, one of her cheeks swelling rapidly, bright red from the hit.

"Taylor. I really am sorry you had to find out like this."

The look of slight regret at her action that had overcome Taylor's features for a second disappeared to be replaced with cold loathing.

"Well would you look at this, the ice bitch is actually apologising! Your finely saying sorry for messing with someone! Well guess what princess? I- don't- care. You have him, but I doubt it'll work."

And with that she walked away, stepping up onto the rise in the ground that she had come from and stumbled slightly shaking off Gabriella's kindly arm.

Chad was torn between going after her and staying with Sharpay, the latter the most appealing. However before he could move he was once more nearly knocked of his feet as something collided, not with his head but with his stomach.

Doubled up in pain Chad looked up through strained eyes to see Zeke staring threateningly into his face.

"Don't touch my girl Chad!"

Recovering from the hard punch Zeke had thrown him Chad looked up to see him reach out an arm and grab Sharpay roughly by the shoulder. Chad fired up, he was just about to push Zeke off her when Sharpay freed herself from his grasp with surprising strength.

"Don't grab me again Zeke."

"What?! No way, Sharpay were going now."

Chad had rarely ever heard Zeke speak in such an authoritarian voice but Sharpay was having none of it and stood her ground.

"No were not Zeke, and I don't need to apologise to you-"

"You're my date-"

"No I'm not, God's sakes! I told you I was only coming with you as a friend and I've told you a million times Zeke, I don't want anything more."

He blinked angrily then lunged forward to grab her again, Sharpay gave a slight scream but Chad blocked him this time, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You, heard her man, she's not interested."

Zeke it seemed was not willing to hear, as the next moment he turned his attack back to Chad and jumped on him.

Chad managed to get him off, after all he was slightly taller and stronger then him, but jealousy was making Zeke determined to punch every bit of Chad into a pulp. Thankfully Troy and some of the other wildcats jumped down and managed to pull him off.

Coming out of the struggle Chad breathed heavily and felt Sharpay's hands on him;

"Chad are you okay?"

Her voice soothed him slightly and he nodded squeezing her hand back reassuringly as they watched the others still restraining Zeke.

Finely he stopped struggling and Troy motioned that they should let go.

"Fine fuck you both. You can have the stupid whore anyway."

With that Zeke gave the pair one last contemptuous look and flounced off, Chad a been about to chase him up on his insult of Sharpay but he felt her hand stopping him firmly and shaking her head indicating he should just leave it.

Now they were left with Troy, the fellow wildcat boys and the girls who had come down from the raised bit of ground.

They all eyed Chad and Sharpay incredulously, all cottoning on to what Taylor must have seen, then Troy broke the silence testily.

"So, are you guys together or what now?"

Gabriella hit his shoulder angrily, it seemed everyone had was resorting to violence.

"Of course their not together, Chad wouldn't do that would you?"

"Yes I have. Although I really wanted to tell Taylor properly."

"But it was a mistake right?" Gabriella was willing him to answer positively with her eyes, but Chad knew there was a time when lies had to stop and now was that time.

"No it wasn't, I mean Taylor finding how she did was a mistake. But not what I've got with Sharpay, we have feelings for each other-"

He was cut off his speech by incredulous laughter from Troy;

"Come on man, feelings?! Chad I have known you since pre-school and you don't do feelings."

A slight spark of irritation lit up within him, why was it so hard to believe?

Gabriella however seemed to be clutching on to Troy's word like straws.

"Troy's right Chad, you and Sharpay can't have anything, although its easy to see she's bewitched you." She said the latter bit in an undertone although Sharpay could obviously hear and Chad felt the spark burn further so he couldn't help his sarcastic retort.

"What like Troy?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Replied Troy angrily.

"Yeah Troy would never cheat on me!"

"Listen I know that what I did was wrong but I'm the most to blame not Sharpay so stop talking about her like she's not here."

Troy and Gabriella however, seemed unwilling to let anything drop.

"Shut up man and forget her."

"Don't tell him to shut up Troy."

Sharpay was joining in and looked determinedly at Troy.

He stood with his mouth slightly opened usually used to preferential treatment from Sharpay. But she carried on.

"I know what we did is wrong. But you guys are such hypocrites, I mean you take me in and you all make out that your fair and good to everyone but at the end of the day if everyone doesn't follow you and your girlfriend they can't be in the group can they? Well Troy why don't you tell Gabriella how moralistic you were when you used me even when Chad told you I was self harming."

Gabriella now turned confused to her boyfriend's face, and Troy was looking back at Sharpay, face twisted with anger and fear at having his golden boy image ruined.

Leaving Gabriella to question Troy, Sharpay tuned on her heels and walked away, Chad followed hurriedly.

"Chad I think you should go."

"No Sharpay, please don't push me away again after everything."

She sighed heavily looking him straight in the eye.

"No I'm not pushing you away again, but a lots happened I need to be on my own for a bit and you need to find Taylor and explain things properly."

Chad held her relieved.

"I know I was going to, but I'll give you a lift first, unless you'd rather go home with Zeke?"

She gave a short laugh and almost smiled at him.

"No thanks, but seriously go and find Taylor, the longer you leave it the worst it'll get."

"You sound like my mum, okay I'll go and find her but how will you get back?"

It was her turn to joke.

"Chad my parents own this country club! I'm sure Fulton can have a convertible ready for me in a heartbeat."

He smiled back and watched her walk away, psyching himself up to find Taylor.

Well as usual I implore you to give me your feedback please!

Next chapter: Taylor and Chad talk (no shoe throwing this time) and Chad takes a night time visit to the Evans residence.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Hello, hello! Okay well this chapter is sort of a link from the last and the next as there wasn't enough space for this stuff but its necessary (trust me!"

****

Coffee with the ex

Chad watched Sharpay disappear into the building of Lava Springs. He gave a heavy sigh turning his back to it and the sun that was slowly setting in the sky. He thought it was ironic as he started walking; the sky being the beautiful golden orange it was right now, he couldn't think of anything he'd like to do more then go for a nice long walk with Sharpay, maybe find a beach, but fate would have it that instead he was going to be having a not so pleasant conversation with a probably still pissed off one shoed lady.

He was thankful to run into Jason and not any of the others;

"Hey! Do you know where Taylor is?"

Jason's smile turned into the unsure look of a confused toddler.

"Um, she's in one of the back buildings, but dude she looked pretty steamed and she still has that other shoe.."

Chad patted him gratefully, good old neutral Jason.

"Thanks man, but I'll risk it."

He stopped in front of the row of the country clubs back buildings.

The first couple were empty the third was full of golf equipment and as he entered the fourth Chad could hear someone throwing up.

"Tay, it'll be okay, Chad will realise what a stupid mistake he's done."

Taylor seem to be taking no comfort out of this as she walked out of the toilet cubicle in the fourth back building, Gabriella guiding her out with a supportive arm around her.

They both caught sight of Chad who had been standing awkwardly outside listening to his ex-girlfriend throw up.

"Shove off Chad, she doesn't want to speak to you right now, unless you've come to apologise."

Chad fought hard to be polite back, after all he could understand where Gabriella was coming from; she was just trying to look out for her best friend, but he was getting sick of her interfering and 'shove off' was such a typically lame insult, only Gabriella could have come out with it.

"I don't want to argue. Taylor can we just have a minute please, alone?"

He requested, his eyes slipping pleadingly towards Taylor's and she eventually agreed, giving a defeated shrug.

"Gaby I'll be fine seriously."

She added to reassure Gabriella, who gave every sign off staying put.

Thankfully she left, throwing as dirty a look as she could muster to Chad. So they stood alone, the smell of Taylor's recent purge wafting its way unpleasantly towards Chad's nostril.

"Um, you want some coffee?" He asked seeing an old coffee machine nearby and remembering one of his mums sayings about how a good rich cup could soothe most of life's awkwardness's.

She gave no reply and sat herself down heavily on an old plastic chair. Fishing around in his pocket, Chad found a couple of coins and inserted them. Just when he thought the machine was to old it gave a great violent churn and filled two dusty polystyrene cups.

He balanced one on each hand and sat himself on another chair opposite Taylor setting the cups down as gently as possible on the plastic table between them.

She took her coffee without a thanks.

There was nothing but silence now and Chad thought that as righteous a thing it might have seemed to go after the person who had assaulted you with their shoe, it was another thing to try and find the right words to apologise for the reason that person had thrown the shoe in the first place.

He tried anyway;

"I kept trying to tell you, I know that's no excuse for going behind your back."

She turned to meet his eyes frostily.

"What I don't understand, Chad, is why Sharpay Evans?"

The question put him slightly off guard;

"I don't really know-"

"Is it because she's pretty?"

"No! Taylor no way! I mean she is, but that's not, I would never-"

"So why her?"

"I don't know-"

"It's not rocket science Chad, I think you owe me an answer at least."

"Alright! But honestly neither of us asked for this and we did try to fight against it."

She gave a snort of derisive laughter, Chad couldn't blame her as he was sounding more and more like a tragic romance, but it was the truth.

"Okay whatever Chad. But it still doesn't make any sense, you practically hated that girl a few weeks ago, I mean you're the one who was always calling her 'the ice queen' and I don't recall her ever singling you out in the past."

It felt strange to be reminded of his old hatred. It was even stranger to think there was ever a time when he thought Sharpay only good as a human form of poison.

"Things changed. I've seen this all other side to her in the last few weeks."

"How can someone like that have an other side to her?!"

She sounded slightly hysterical and Chad, though it bugged him to think everyone had so little faith in Sharpay, could see how Taylor was struggling to comprehend the truth.

"Taylor, this all thing between me and Sharpay, its not some science project or math problem you can just pull apart. Its just something that we had no control over, I know that sounds really lame and cliché but please believe me we never meant to hurt you."

She seized him up and Chad could tell she was trying to understand what he had said, then she gave a sudden shake off her head as though awaking from contemplation of an unanswerable question and he knew that Taylor being Taylor and therefore logical to the dot would never understand.

"Right well seeing as your unable to answer that question satisfactorily lets try another; why are you here?"

Finely he could do what he had wanted and should have done earlier in the day.

"Well mostly to apologise properly and well I guess were over and-"

"Obviously."

"Yeah well, I understand if you don't want to speak to me but I hope we'll stay friends."

"Come on Chad we were never really friends to start of with."

He couldn't really disagree.

"And as for speaking to you, I don't think so,

apart from right now which I will consider our official break-up talk, I think it would be best if we avoided each other in the future. Oh and I would also appreciate you not mentioning my little intoxicated moment to any ivy league students at East High, it could seriously undermine my chances in the future."

She sounded like she was running for president and Chad couldn't remember ever having spoken to any possible ivy league students but he nodded all the same.

They both got up and with a definite sense of finality between them, Taylor moved to the door but turned before leaving.

"Oh and do you know where my other heel went, I have a dreadful memory of throwing it, but that would be so barbaric."

Chad thought lying was the kindest answer at that moment so he nodded briefly turning his head discreetly lest she should suddenly notice the bump on the side of his head.

"Well goodbye then Chad."

"Bye."

All the way on the drive home, Chad's mind whirled around. He still felt guilt over Taylor finding out the way she did. But despite that he couldn't shake off the sense of growing excitement within him; he was free at last! Everything was out in the open now.

He opened the front and was greeted by a reproaching yell from his mum.

"Chadwick Jay Danford! What time do you call this?! And why exactly have I bought you a cell phone that you don't use?!"

He stepped into the corridor and his mum took a step back her face slightly horrified.

"What in the hell happened to your face?!"

Confused Chad turned to the mirror hung in the hallway and gasped slightly.

His bottom lip was busted and he bore one or two bruises and scratches on his face and arms and though it wasn't visible he knew that the shoe inflicted bruise was still bulging on the side of his head.

"Taylor and Zeke found out."

Seeing that he wasn't otherwise injured she chivvied him into the kitchen and commenced making some coffee.

"Hold on did you say Zeke? Chad please don't tell me he was an item with Sharpay, he's one of your best friends!"

"No, no way! Well, he's always fancied her but she's never been interested and he completely flipped when he saw us kissing he tried to grab her."

So with a listening ear and more coffee then was probably medically good for him Chad commenced his re-telling of the eventful day to his mum.

It was late in the evening and his story at a close Chad had only one more thing to say, or more it was a question that had been at the back of his mind for the last few days.

"Mum, when dad died how did you cope?"

He was a bit nervous about her reply, although his mum had always been open with him those dark days wasn't a subject she like dwelling on.

But she answered him keeping an even tone.

"I loved you father and when he died I felt like I he'd taken most of me with him. But I had you and you kept me going son and, although I think you could have been more mature in the way you handled your love life,

I think life's too short to be fighting against the un-fightable. Its better to cherish a second with the person you love then live a life time of regrets."

Chad gave her a hug hopping it would convey the comfort her words had given him.

Later that night Chad laid in bed unable to sleep. The growing sense of excitement he'd felt in the car was back, he felt restless and impatient for something or someone.

Getting up he switched on the light and paced around his room, Sharpay, that's what was making him restless he needed to see her.

He got out his cell phone then put it back frustratingly, remembering he still didn't have her number and that Ryan was unlikely to be awake at this hour.

He sat down impatiently, he couldn't wait until tomorrow he had to see her tonight. Then his gaze fell on something bright and plastic, he got up and pulled it out from where it was wedged under a shelve.

It was a DVD: "Hairspray."

He smiled pulling on a nearby hoodie; it was time to bring this film back to its owner…

****

As usual let me know your thoughts please!

****

Well people the next chapter will be the last ( …


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers!

Sorry haven't updated in a while but I've been busy back at college plus I wanted to take my time over this last chapter (sniff) (

Well first off I want to give a huge shout out to: bluemanistheonlyman, DCLynneHaddock, socialite girl and Truelove, you guys have been pretty much constant reviewers and its really encouraged and kept me going thank you! I want to thank anyone who's ever reviewed as well and for everyone else whoever you are just hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it and thanks for baring with me through the crappy chappies.

Okay sorry for the essay now here's what you really want enjoy!:

****

Hot pink actually

Chad's heart was beating a hundred to one as he pedalled through the darkness, the moon he's main source of light. That growing sense of excitement fuelled him on, he was grinning like a mad man and couldn't care less, his palms were sweating and he had butterflies of anticipation the size of birds in his stomach the likes of which he'd never felt before a basketball match or anything else.

He was going to see her…

That girl that had hardly been out of his mind in weeks,

that girl that drove him nuts

and mad

and oh so sweetly crazy.

It was insane he'd only seen her a few hours ago, but already it felt like a life time and he couldn't wait to lay eyes and hands on her again.

The sense of excitement came to a head as he rode up the Evans drive way, without a thought he chucked he's bike aside and ran to the front door.

He came to a sudden stop,

from what he could see within it was dark, of course it was late in the night and they must all be in bed. Chad, however, refused to let this obstacle faze him; there was no way he would leave without seeing Sharpay even if it was just to watch her from her window, so masterfully he made his way around the back of their residence and looked up to spot Sharpay's bedroom.

Inspiration struck him and he grabbed a couple of pebbles scattered nearby and threw them accurately at her window.

1 hit: she wasn't at the window

2 hits: she wasn't at the window

3 hits: still she wasn't at the window!

Chad was seriously preparing himself to climb up to her room by any means possible, when the window he had been so determinedly hitting opened with a furious snap.

"Whoever you are piss off right now! Or I'll call the cops!"

Chad couldn't help but smile, even angry it was a tonic to hear her voice.

"It's me Pinocchio!"

With a startle she seemed to recognise his voice but still couldn't see him so he moved closer so as to be illuminated by the moonlight.

She swore loudly her eyes rounding at the sight of him.

"Chad! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"I came to see Ryan obviously."

He wriggled his eyebrows mockingly at her.

"Ha ha! How so witty you are worm head!" And with that she commenced climbing rather expertly down from her window.

Neither had asked the other to come up or down from her bedroom, but neither protested.

Finely she jumped down with a dramatic leap from a tree branch, Chad waiting, arms open, to catch her but quite proudly she didn't need the help.

They were face to face; Sharpay slightly out of breath from her active climb and Chad noticed that one of her cheeks was still slightly red from where Taylor had slapped it.

"Me and Taylor are over."

He had said it quickly, fearful lest doubt and worry should cloud their

moment.

She stared at him for a while thinking through what he'd just told her.

"So…"

"So?!

Is that it Evans?! Aren't you at least going to treat me with a witty comeback?"

She smiled despite herself;

"Well, I guess she was too smart for you **_Danford_**."

He laughed teasingly back at her;

" Ohhh come on that was weak **_Evans"_**

"Mmm yes,

well anyway what exactly did you have in mind after waking me up from my beauty sleep?"

To be honest Chad hadn't thought that far ahead, he had just gone along with the irrational need to be near her.

The glorious sunset had long gone but the stars were out now and he thought it was would be a waste not to be underneath them.

"How about we go somewhere?"

"Anywhere?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Ohhhh there's an all night shopping mall in the next town."

Her face light up mischievously and Chad stared horrified at the possibility.

"Ha! Your face! No really, though I'd like to go to the beach. You?"

"But I so wanted to go shopping!"

He said teasing her relieved then he moved a bit closer;

"Anywhere with you is all I really want."

She blushed slightly and backed off gently.

"But how are we going to get there Romeo?"

"Its not quite the secret motorcycle of your fantasies, but I've got a bicycle stashed somewhere at the front of your drive, which by the way is insanely long."

"Its to keep away pebble throwing perverts."

They smiled lightly into each others face already enjoying the others company and moved quietly to the front of her house to found the bike.

They rode through the quiet dark suburbs; Sharpay seated on the back of Chad's bike. Neither felt the need to speak anymore as they passed through the town and neared the beach; Sharpay's thin arms clung around his waist lightly and occasionally she leaned her head into Chad's back, but mostly she was looking up; her eyes taking in the stars above them.

Finely they arrived on the beach and left the bike outside the low wooden fencing that surrounded the entrance of the beach, it was closed but tonight it seemed no obstacle could stop them and they easily climbed over it.

They walked for a while through the sand dunes, still comfortably silent. Chad kicked off his trainers and felt the satisfaction of the cool fine sand touching the souls of his feet.

After a while Sharpay turned a light teasing smile on him;

"Race?"

She didn't wait for an answer and an amused Chad tore off, easily catching up with her.

Side by side they ran, and started laughing for no particular, it soon grew to hysterics and they fought to keep running; tears of laughter running down their faces. Chad knew anyone else would think them completely insane, but in that moment he, as the light night breeze carried the sounds of their laughter, couldn't have cared less.

Eventually they stopped breathless and panting with their sides aching from heart felt laughter. They were now properly on the beach, the soft sounds of the waves in front of them crashed into the sand where they stood.

Instinctively they moved closer, Chad brushed a strand of hair of her face and cupped it gently in his hands, it was a full moon and he could see the stars reflecting brightly in Sharpay's eyes.

"So…"

"So again? your loosing your crown of wit Evans."

She cocked a cynical eyebrow up at him.

He placed his hands one on each of her arms;

"Getting back to the topic of so… What was it you were so-ing about?"

She turned obviously taking her time to answer and they commenced walking along the beach, he's arm around her

"Well, I guess I was just wondering, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with us duh! You've broken up with Taylor, but I mean if your not ready for relationship or anything that's fine with me, whatever right?"

Chad laughed lightly at her.

But it seemed to hit a nerve and she stopped them in their tracks turning to him.

"Don't laugh at me Chad, I'm serious, why did you come to get me tonight? Because if its just a fling your interested in-"

He stopped her firmly.

"Sharpay, I don't want a fling with you I want you."

"Me?"

Her eyes widened comically.

"Yes you women! every bit, even those puppy dog eyes your doing right now!"

She still remained looking unconvinced.

"Believe me I do! You drive me completely crazy. But a bit of you isn't enough, I want you all of you everyday and for the rest of my life, If that scares you then walk away now but I know you Sharpay, and you don't scare easily."

"No I don't,

but look at us Chad we'd be constantly fighting! I should have saved us a whole lot of trouble and left you alone."

"Left me alone! Sharpay promise you never will leave me alone?! And as for fighting, that's what we do and tease and diss and cuss each other, its our thing. I would rather have you yell obscenities at me any day then be around the nicest person in the world."

She was speechless and he took the opportunity moving closer and continued in a softer voice.

"You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you Sharpay Evans! Insanely, madly, irrationally, but completely, right from those oversized designer shades you wear to the candy pink nail varnish on you toes."

"Actually its hot pink."

"I don't care."

"You care about me though."

"Completely, and you?"

"I love you."

He moved he's head even closer, their eyes closed and their lips met.

The hunger and passion of their first kiss a few hours ago was still there, but their was something even more powerful pulling them together now, a sense of rightness of deep animal instinct and Chad thought nothing had ever felt more right in his life then right now, being with her, the person he loved with more intensity then he'd ever loved anyone or anything and the idea that they could have ever succeeded in fighting against what was drawing them together seemed ridiculous.

After a lifetime they broke apart, more breathless then from their race, kissing Sharpay was like going to the ends of the world and back in a second.

"Whoa.."

That was Sharpay's only word as they broke the embrace and Chad smiled he's mind had been going along the same lines.

"Your blushing, its weird I swear you never use to do that."

"No I'm not!"

She reddened even more causing Chad to grin gleefully.

"Ah you cant help it I suppose, after all what women can stand the irresistible charms of I; Chadwick Jay Danford?"

She snorted derisively at him and he distinctly heard the word "conceited."

A cold breeze suddenly passed by and Sharpay shivered slightly, she was only in her very short pyjamas and looking at them Chad was reminded of the sweetly innocent picture he'd had of her dancing and singing along to Hairspray in her bedroom.

"Come on lets go back to the bike I have couple of things for you."

She looked curiously at him as he took her hand and they ran back to the bike.

Chad bent down and untied the two things he meant to give her from his bike.

First he handed her the Hairspray DVD which she took puzzled but then smiled as she recognised the title.

Then he unwrapped the second thing; a light package, and carefully slid out something silky and soft.

"Your mum's dressing gown!"

Sharpay screamed irrationally excited.

She smiled blissfully at him as Chad softly wrapped it around her.

"But I thought you'd given it back to your mum?"

"No I kept it, I bought my mum a new one and I was hoping to give you this one back some day, I think you've made it yours."

"You make me sound like some sort of an animal, but thank you this is worth a million designer gowns."

He wrapped he's arm around her waist and she around his, they stood comfortably like that for a while and Chad delighted in running he's hands along her now silky back. It had saddened him for the last couple of weeks whenever he got the dressing gown out, to think that she wasn't wearing it.

"Will you promise me one more thing Sharpay?"

"Anything."

"That night I found you, I thought you were going to die and if you had then you would have taken me with you so please, please never hurt yourself like that again, promise me?"

The desperation and memories of the horror of that night came out raw in his voice,

"I promise."

He held her even closer thanking her without words.

"Its going to be hard, you know no one's going to happily accept us being together."

"We have each other. Plus I don't know a girl with better come backs then you."

"Can't disagree, and I guess your not to bad yourself."

"With a bit of training I could beat you easily."

"I do believe that's a challenge I hear worm head."

"Most definitely Pinocchio."

The end (

I was going to add a sort of epilogue in there but it would have made it too long, I've had some really good ideas for one though (such as 30 years later and what happened to all the other characters like Taylor ect..) but I wont do it unless you want me too!

Thank you all again. Chadpay for ever!!


	20. Chapter 20

****

Hello, hello dear readers, here is my rather long epilogue (sorry, there was just so much I wanted to put in there)

Quick note: I know its Danforth but like I said in a previous note thingy I'm going to keep it as Danford because that how I started it but I swear to get it right in my next fic!

Once again: thanks y'all!

Wouldn't have it any other way

33 years later.

A light breeze teased Chad awake, slowly he sat up.

He rubbed he's eyes and felt more refreshed as he's gaze took in their whitewashed villa room. He smiled to himself; the kids had been right about them taking a holiday, he hadn't gotten up so easily in months.

Careful not to wake up the women who laid next to him, Chad got up and threw open the French style windows so as to invite the light breeze in further, it tended to get pretty hot in the villa. He contemplated going for an early morning walk on the beach, which was ideally situated within a stones throw away from them, but looking back at the spotless white bed, he felt he wasn't ready to leave it just yet.

So carefully once more he slid under the sheets and this time turned his focus upon his wife who laid blissfully in a land of dreams next to him. Chad watched her steady breathing.

Even at 50, Sharpay Danford, was still an eye-catching women.

Her hair was shorter then in her youth, but it still waved erotically mermaid like around her especially as she slept and being Sharpay she had refused to let a single grey hair see the light of day.

He watched the rhythmic breathing of her chest, sometimes fast sometimes slow, depending on her dreams and smiled lustfully seeing a single bead of perspiration, from the early morning heat make its way teasingly down her tanned exposed skin .

Still watching her, Chad feel into nostalgia;

Sharpay's prediction that no one would happily accept them being together, came true, as a week after the couples night time escapade to the beach came their finale year at East high and everyone's attitude towards them being an item was equal to that of if they had murdered someone over summer.

The bitching towards Sharpay was much worse and although she could more then handle herself it made Chad's blood boil over with their hypocrisy and he would have much preferred to take the punches for both of them.

But Chad had his fair share of discrimination to deal with; a couple of weeks into their senior year he was kicked off the basketball team, the excuse given was that he wasn't playing as well as the others. But Chad and the rest of East High knew the real reason was the pressure Troy had put on his dad and the rest of the team and of course he found an enthusiastic supporter in Zeke.

However as their senior year progressed it became obvious that no amount of persuasive arguments, disappointed looks and scandalous gossip could succeed in breaking them up and resentfully East High accepted them being together, not that Chad or Sharpay gave a damn what they thought.

Graduation came and they both passed with flying colours; Sharpay went on to one of the best schools of performing arts in New York and Chad, though he's future seemed bleaker due to been kicked off the team, was almost straight away snapped up by the university of Albuquerque and in time proved to be one of their best players.

News of their separate carer paths bought about a new stir of gossip that had people sure their relationship would not be able to withstand this separation.

Once again they went against peoples expectation, though they were working hard and the distance between Albuquerque and New York was a considerable one they still met up as much as they could. They phoned, emailed and texted nearly everyday and when Chad finely got his car he would pick Sharpay up and they would disappear for entire weekends.

A day after their college graduation Chad picked up Sharpay took her to the beach they had once gone to in the middle of the night and as the sunset dropped he asked her to marry him, of course she accepted, but now remained the bigger question of how they could be together?

Having both passed their courses with a distinction, they were now very much in demand; Chad was offered a spot with the Red Hawks and Sharpay having by then acquired a top agent was wanted by every director in New York. They fought it out in their typical fashion, these job offers where what they had both dreamt off their all lives but calling an end to their relationship was not an option for either.

After weeks of decisions and more heated fights then ever before they came to an agreement, They would both accept their jobs but on a part time basis;

Sharpay would have gaps between plays and she negotiated with the directors to do most of her rehearsals at home meaning Chad would often be awoken to dramatic renditions of 'A midsummer nights dream.' And in turn Chad asked to be used only as a sub for the Red Hawks, the rest of the time he worked out game strategies and training schedules for the team, something he found he enjoyed and excelled at.

So for the next couple of years they were busy, busy but happy and amongst rehearsals and training they still made time for each other; Chad's afro could always be seen, out of place amongst performing arts critics and snobs at every opening night of whatever play Sharpay was in and equally an immaculate Sharpay could be spotted amongst the sweaty, enthusiastic Red Hawks fans at every major game hollering on her man.

After two years of putting it on hold they finely had the lavish wedding Sharpay had dreamt of since she was 5 and carrying her over the threshold of their newly bought house, Chad thought he would be a lucky man if life ever blessed him with another day as happy as that one.

They had two children; their first born was a boy whom Sharpay wanted to call Shakespeare something Chad insisted would only happen over his dead body to which Sharpay shrugged unconcerned.

On the day of his birth however as their still unnamed son was being bathed, she turned to Chad and said sheepishly; "I guess, maybe, perhaps, possibly Shakespeare is kind of a lamish name for a kid." And she added quite casually, "I think we should call him Keith instead, after your dad." Touched and relieved Chad whispered in her ear that Shakespeare could at least be his middle name.

So after their first child; Keith Shakespeare Danford, came their second, it was girl and this time Sharpay was insistent on sticking to her choice of name; Tracy. Surprisingly Chad showed no resistance to the name, in fact he kind of liked it as it reminded him, and he knew that's why Sharpay had picked it, of a short fat singing girl they had watched on DVD all those years ago that marked the moment Chad had first felt something for Sharpay.

The years flew by; Keith and Tracy grew and became the wittiest kids in the neighbourhood thanks to their parents.

After years of being in the spot light Sharpay's ambition turned to teaching performing arts and she excitedly accepted the post of Drama teacher, which had been held for so long by the now happily retired Mrs. Darbus. Chad was also offered the post of coach at East High and took it, determined that not only would he make the new generation of Wildcats the best but that no one would ever be kicked his the team due to an unusual love choice.

As for everyone else…

After Troy's obvious pressure on the others to have Chad thrown off the team and success their friendship broke down permanently, to Chad's surprise he found he wasn't really bothered, they had been friends since pre-school but when he really thought about it their had always been big holes in their friendship, the main one being that at the end of the day things always went the way Troy wanted, but that had changed as Chad had refused for the first time for that unwritten law to end what he had going with Sharpay.

So for their last year they hardly spoke, due mostly to Gabriella's coaching Troy made graduation but was left with sour disappointment as Chad was picked over him for the scholarship at the university of Albuquerque. The last Chad had heard of Troy was that he was working up to owning his own garage and was married to Gabriella with 3 kids.

Another reason why the blow of a fading lifelong friendship was softened, was Ryan. Not long after they started their senior year Chad took Ryan aside to apologise properly for not telling him about Sharpay's self harming, Ryan forgave him and over time the two became close friends. He married an actress he had met at one of Sharpay's plays and they had two sets of twins, something Chad thanked God he had been spared.

Taylor Mckessie's Ivy league dreams came true and in time she made quite a name for herself as one of the best lawyers in Washington, where she had moved to. Last Chad heard of her, she was engaged to a millionaire scientist.

Zeke Baylor avoided the couple all through senior year, despite Chad's half arsed efforts to build bridges, Zeke remained adamant that Chad had stolen his girlfriend and had probably been behind most of the hateful gossip that buzzed around Chad and Sharpay. As soon as graduation was over he enrolled in an intense cooking course and was now owner of a mildly successful restaurant in their hometown; "Sour Grapes."

Although she hadn't wanted her son to live with a life time of regrets, it was needless to say that at first Chad's mum struggled with accepting Sharpay as the love of his life, but over time she learned to tolerate Sharpay's bad point good naturedly and grew to love her for who she was and because she knew that there was no one else on earth more right for her son then Sharpay Evans.

As for her promise to Chad all those years ago on the beach, Sharpay stuck to it and with his love and support never hurt herself again.

Though obstacles were certainly thrown against them, no one tore each other apart more then themselves. They fought and argued frequently, both strong willed and stubborn, their fights ranged from light ones such as; Chad always drinking the milk out of the carton, something that disgusted Sharpay, to raging fiery fights that kept the neighbourhood up all night.

In 33 years of being together they had well over a thousand fights, broke up 15 times and threatened each other with divorce 20 times, (5 of which nearly ended up in court).

However these fights, separation and threats never lasted more then a few days, as the plain and corny truth was that just like oxygen, water and food Chad and Sharpay were each others most basic need.

Plus insulting and outsmarting one an other was way too fun to quit just because they were getting older.

Their ritual for making it up was for Chad to wrap it up and give her back the dressing gown, as it usually ended being thrown in his face by Sharpay after a fight, but he never got rid of no matter how bad the argument.

Slowly Chad drifted out of his thoughts and memories and was see to find he's wife waking up.

Frowning lightly as she took in the morning sun Sharpay turned to him.

"What are you gawking at Worm head?"

Yes, Chad thought, the world might call their love dysfunctional but he wouldn't have it any other way.

****

OMG how good are their kids going to be when it comes to dissing?!

Anyways tis the end…..

Bless you and please review one last time!J


End file.
